la historia de Foxy
by walkerGrimes
Summary: ¿como es en verdad la vida de Foxy? los animatronicos en la pizzeria Freddy's tienen cierta vida por a si decirlo , tienen sentimientos , se pueden equivocar , pueden aprenter...se pueden arrepentir ok mal summary , pero por fa, pasen y lean , denle una oportunudad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola , solo quiero decirles que soy nueva en hacer fics de juegos , pero FNAF me encanta y no podía dejar pasar la inspiración que tengo sobre este fic.**

**esto no seria lo que paso en realidad , o no se , es solo una pequeña teoría que tengo sobre ''la mordida del 87'' o como le quieran decir y los sucesos despues de esta**

**bueno sin mas preámbulos , empecemos **

**''la historia de Foxy''**

en la pizzeria Freddy's , los animales animatronicos , tienenen cierta ''vida'' por a si decirlo

ugh , ¿fue idea mia o hoy fue un dia muy agotador?-hablo el Oso llamado Freddy

si , para mi tambien , creo que esa niña estaba a punto de romperme la oreja- hablo la Coneja de nombre Bonny

oigan ¿donde esta Foxy?-dijo la pollo llamada Chica

no lo se , ah estado algo extraño estos dias-dijo Bonny

si , tambien lo eh notado , quiza su sistema se este dañando-dijo Freddy

espero que este bien-dijo Chica

en algun otro lugar de la pizzeria se encontrava un Zorro llamado Foxy undido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que...

_¿por que te siges resistiendo?_-esa voz en su cabeza lo habia esta atormentando varios dias atras

¿quieres ya dejarme en paz?-dijo Foxy

_no puedo hacer eso,soy tu verdadero tu_

no , yo no soy asi y nunca lo sere

_ya lo veremos _

¿Foxy?- Chica llego al lugar donde se encontraba su compañero y amigo

oh... hola Chica- dijo Foxy

¿que haces a qui? deverias descansar , nos espera otra fiesta el dia de mañana-dijo Chica

si , tienes razon-dijo Foxy

ambos se diriejon junto con sus otros 2 compañeros al lugar donde los guardaban para apagarce durante la noche

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

La pizzeria nuevamente se lleno de los gritos y risas alegres de los niños , Freddy ,Bonny y Chica estaban en el escenario interpretando la misma cancion de siempre , cuando terminaron las chicas se bajaron del escenario dejando a Freddy solo

muy bien , muy bien , ahora les traemos a su personaje ¡Foxy¡-Freddy le dio a Foxy la indicacion de estrada por no lo llego-¡Foxy¡

el zorro estaba detras del escenario sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos

_''me estas haciendo perder la paciencia''_

y tu me estas haciendo perder la mia-dijo Foxy

_''sabes que no puedes escapar , este es tu destino''_

no, eso no es cierto-dijo Foxy

_acepta lo que en verdad eres_

¡NO¡-grito Foxy

¡FOXY¡-el grito de su compañero y amigo lo iso salir de sus pensamientos

Al darce cuenta de que era su señal subio al escenario lo mas rapido que pudo

¡HOLA AMIGOS¡,¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA PIZZERIA FREDDY'S¡-dijo Foxy con un tono alegre

Freddy bajo del escenario mientras Foxy contaba una de sus historias programadas , pero un grito de una niña aturdio a los 4 animatronicos ,pero aun asi Foxy devia seguir hablando

¡mira mama , mira mama, que zorro tan extraño¡-grito la niña al pie del escenario

si querida , ese es un zorro muy extraño-dijo su madre aunque parecia no importarle

la niña se subio al escenario-mira mama , le falta una mano-dijo la niña tomando la mano de Foxy en la que tenia el garfio lo que lo estaba incomodando un poco

un guardia de seguridad se hacerco a la niña

em , ten cuidado Foxy es es muy delicado y ademas no puedes subir al escenario-dijo el Guardia

tu no eres mi mama , asi que no tengo razon para hacerte caso-dijo la niña

lo siento señora , pero su hija deve bajar del escenario y dejar a Foxy en paz-dijo el guardia

oh vamos , es solo un tonto zorro mecanico , ¿que daño le podria hacer?-dijo la mama de la niña en tono despreocupado

mira mama , tiene dientes muy afilados-dijo la niña

_se esta burlando de ti..._

y su voz es ridicula , jajaja-dijo la niña

_HAZLO¡_

de un momento a otro Foxy le mordio la cabeza a la niña , dañando el lobulo frontal. El cuerpo callo ensangrentado del escenario , todos gritaban y corrian hasta la salida mientras Foxy estaba en una clase de shock ,los otros 3 animatronicos igual estaban sorprendidos por la accion de su amigo

o por dios-dijo el guardia hacercandoce al cuerpo de la niña-oh por dios

Fo...¿Foxy?-dijo Chica

¿que...que eh echo?-se dijo a si mismo Foxy

Foxy ¿pero que...?-Freddy intento formular la pregunta

¿por que...?-Bonny igual intantaba formular su pregunta

Foxy se volteo hacia sus amigos-yo...yo , no...no queria , no...no se que...que paso

_te dije que este eras el verdadero tu _

¡no¡ eso no es cierto , tu me obligaste a esto-dijo Foxy

Foxy se llevo las manos a la cabeza , estaba empresandoa preocupar a sus amigos

¿que le pasa?-dijo Chica

¡Foxy tranquilo ¿quien te obligo a hacerlo?¡-dijo Freddy

¿con quien estas hablando?-Bonny sabia que no le hablaba a ninguno de los 3

el zorro se tiro al piso de rodillas ,mientras un liquido caliente estaba decorriendo su cara, estaba...¡¿LLORANDO?¡. Chica fue por un trapo y le limpio la sangre de la mandibula y parte del pecho

¿estas...llorando?-dijo Chica

al escuchar esto Freddy y Bonny se hacercaron , no sabian que era pocible que un animatronico llorara , de vez en cuando veian a niños llorando , solo lloraban por triztesa , Foxy estaba triste, confundio y sobre todo arrepentido , sus amigos se acercaron y lo abrazaron intentando consolarlo

no fue tu culpa-dijo Freddy

esa niña no tenia que subir al escenario-dijo Bonny

tu no tenias intencion de lastimarla-dijo Chica

fuera del lugar empezaron a escucharce las sirenas , tanto de la policia como de la ambulancia

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME MATEN¡ *se esconde debajo del escritorio* solo dejen sujerencias , o avicenme si hay alguna incoerencia con esta historia <strong>

**bueno , espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografia **

**dende like a mi paguina de Facebook (claro solo si quieren) link en mi perfil **

**bueno nos leemos pronto **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ''Lo sentimos , fuera de servicio''

agentes de policía , médicos y el guardia de seguridad entraron corriendo , Foxy se limpio las lagrimas y los 4 se separaron intentando verse lo mas normales que pudieran ,los medicos tomaron el cuepo de la niña y lo pucieron en una camilla para sacarla mientras el guardia de seguridad hablaba con los policias contandoles lo que paso.

deveremos llevarnos al muñeco como prueva-dijo uno de los policias

Foxy se estremecio al oir esto

no...-susurro Chica

los policias se acercaron a Foxy con cuidado pero al ver que no tenia sangre se detubieran

¿es este el animatronico que cometio la mordida?-dijo el policia

si , el es Foxy-dijo el guardia

pero , no tiene rastros de sangre-dijo el otro policia

al escuchar esto Chica lanzo discretamente el trapo

¿pe...pero como?-dijo el Guardia

de todas maneras lo llevaremos para verificar , ¿podria hacernos el favor de apaarlo por favor?-dijo un policia

cla...claro-dijo el Guardia

el guardia ''apago'' a Foxy para que se lo pudieran llevar , mientras Bonny ,Chica y Freddy se sentian inutiles al no poder hacer nada para evitar que se lo llevaran. Luego la pizzeria fue cerrada temprano , toda la discucion yy asunto fueron discutidos afuera. Al parecer todos se olvidaron de los otros 3 animatronicos.

¿que le aran a Foxy?-tregunta Chica asustada

no lo se, ojala no le agan nada malo-dijo Freddy

si solo lo quieren como prueva , tal vez solo examinaran su mandibula-dijo Bonny

y si no encuentran nada , seguramente lo traeran a qui-dijo Freddy

parece que fue buena idea haberle quitado la sangre-dijo Chica

descuiden amigos, estara bien , y pronto lo volveremos a ver-dijo Freddy

* * *

><p><em>HORAS DESPUES...EN OTRO LUGAR...<em>

Foxy estaba ''prendiendoce'' (o despertando como quieran verlo) no sabia en donde estaba...hasta que lo recordo todo , la mordida , sus amigos , la policia...todo.

¿en...en donde estoy?-hablo lo mas bajo que pudo

en la habitacion no habia nadie , Foxy sentia algo estraño en su mandibula , podia hablar pero no la podia mover como antes , se miro su cuerpo y...le faltaba pedasos de piel en el pecho , en uno de sus brazos y piernas

¿que...que me isieron?-se dijo a si mismo

comenzo a escuchar que alguien se hacercaba a si que cerro los ojos para que pensaran que seguia apagado

bueno , parce que podemos regresar al muñeco a la pizzeria-dijo uno de los hombres

¿pero por que?-dijo otro

no hay suficientes pruevas como para comprobar que el zorro ubiera echo la mordedura-hablo de nuevo el primero

esta bien , iremos a entregarcelos y lo que quieran hacer con el ,sera sunto suyo-volvio a hablar el segundo

''bueno, al menos creo que volvere a casa''-penso Foxy

Foxy fue llevado a un auto , el cual lo llevo hasta la pizzeria , lo recibio un guarda de seguridad ,no el que estubo precente en el momento de la mordida era alguien mas. Este llevo a Foxy a ''Pirate Cove'' , donde de vez en cuando actuaba sus aventuras

lo siento Foxy-dijo el guerdia cerrando la cortina

El zorro se sintio confundido ¿lo siente? ¿por que? , escucho que puso algo afuera y luego se fue de la pizzeria ya que el lugar no necesitaba guardia durante la noche , Foxy aprobecho para salir y tenia ganas de ir con los demas ,pero al ver lo que habia afuera del lugar donde lo pusieron se le quitaron las ganas. Era un letrero que decia ''Lo sentimos , fuera se servicio''.Foxy se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzo a llorar y sin saber que mas hacer se mer¡tio en la cortina haciendoce la misma pregunta ''¿por que?''

Mientras en otro lugar de la pizzeria los demas animatronicos no estaban apagados , estaban pensando en su amigo , en que le habran echo ahi y si ya habria regresado

¿creen que ya regreso?-dijo Chica

no lo se , tal vez no , por que lo deberian traer con nosotros ¿o no?-dijo Freddy

aunque hacer rato trajeron algo , y tal vez al guardia le dio flojera traerlo para aca-dijo Bonny

tienes razon , vamos a ver-dijo Chica saliendo de su lugar seguida por sus amigos

los 3 recorrieron los pasillos de la pizzeria , pero unos zollosos los iso parar

¿escuchan eso?-pregunto Freddy

si-contento Bonny

¿foxy?-dijo Chica

siguieron los gemidos hasta llegar a ''Pirate Cove'' , los 3 se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el letrero afuera de esta

no...no puede ser-dijo Freddy

¿creen que...?-dijo Chica

¡FOXY¡-dijo Bonny

los sollozos callaron , los 3 entraron y vieron a Foxy sentado (bueno sentado no acomodado como en posision fetal) , dendole la espalda a la entrada murmurando algo

¿Foxy , estas bien?-dijo Chica

tu tienes la culpa , yo no queria y tu me obligate-susurro Foxy pero los demas no lo escucharon

¿que?-dijo Freddy

Foxy noto la presencia de sus amigos-Vallance, no quiero ver a nadie y no quiero que me vean

tranquilo , todo estara bien-dijo Bonny

Freddy literalmente obligo a Foxy a pararce y a voltearce hacia ellos

¡¿PERO QUE TE PASO?¡-gritaron los 3 al er las partes faltantes en su cuerpo

no...no lo se , estube apagado unas horas y cuando me prendi estaba a si , no tengo idea de que me isieron-dijo Fozy entre lagrimas

tranquilo , todo se resolvera , volveras con nosotros , todo volvera a ser como antes y...-decia Bonny

¡NO¡ ¿que no entienden? ya nada volvera a ser como antes-dijo Foxy-ya no sere como antes

¿por que dices eso?-dijo Chica

vamos , solo véanme , ya no soy como antes-dijo Foxy- asi que aganme el favor de irce y dejarme solo por favor *vuelve a la pocicion que tenia antes de que sus amigos entraran*

tal vez no seas como antes por fuera, pero estoy segura de que pos dentro sigues siendo el mismo Zorro pirata que siempre has sido-dijo Chica antes de dirijirce a la salida

siempre estaremos con tigo amigo-dijo Bonny siguiendo a Chica

puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras y necesites...hermano-dijo Freddy dirijiendoce a la salida

Foxy se sorprendio por lo que Freddy le dijo ''hermano'' ¿desde cuando le decia asi? tal vez era sierto que el ciertos momentos se veian entre ellos como mas que amigos. Chica, Bonny y Freddy estaban a punto de irce de ''Pirate Cove''. a Foxy le valia un rabano su orgullo en ese momento , se paro y volteo hacia sus amigos se apego al primero que agarro osea a Freddy se pego a su pecho y comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza. Freddy aunque algo sorprendido le devolvo el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza mientras Chica y Bonny se acercaron para seguir consolando a su amigo

tranquilo , solo desquitate-le susurro Freddy a Foxy

siempre estaremos a tu lado-dijo Bonny

gra...gracias chicos , so..son los mejores-dijo Foxy tranquilizandoce un poco

los 4 se quedaron el ''Pirate Cove'' el resto de la noche.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

el lugar abrio pero estubo muy calmado , casi no vino nadie , seguramente se habia propagado la noticia de lo sucedido el dia de ayer , y quiza por eso nadie queria ir. No fue hazta la tarde cuendo llego una niña de unos 8 años de edad junto con su mama y hermana mayor de 13 años. Esas 2 niñas siempre habian ido a la pizzeria desde el quinto cumpleaños de la mayor hasta el octavo de la menor, iban al menos 1 vez a la semana y les gustaba mucho los animatronicos , el favorito de la mayor era Bonny y el de la menor era Foxy , fue grande la sorpreza de ambas al ver que este no estaba

mama ¿donde esta Foxy?-dijo la pequeña de 8

no lo se querida-dijo su madre

¿y por que no hay casi nadie?-dijo la mayor de 13

seguramente solo sera un dia tranquilo en este lugar-dijo mu mama

la pequeña recorria el lugar buscando a Foxy , hasta que llego a ''pirate cove''y vio el letrero fuera de esta

¡Jaqueline¡-grito la menor

¿que sucede?-la mayor fue donde su hermana

¿que es esto?-pregunto la menor

no lo se , dice ''los sentimos , fuera de servicio''-dijo Jauqeline

¿crees que ahi dentro este Foxy?-dijo la pequeña

no lo se , tal vez-dijo Jaqueline

la pequeña se subio al escenario y se metio dentro de la cortina

espera , Judith ¿que haces?-dijo Jaqueline

devo aberiguar si Foxy esta aqui-dijo Judith adentrandoce por completo en la ''cueva''

La pequeña vio a Foxy sentado dandole la espalda , el animatronico noto la precencia, miro sin voltear y al ver quien era intento hacerce el apagado , no le queria hacer daño a Judith , ella era de las mas fieles clientes al igual que su hermana , era de las niñas mas alegres que visitavan el lugar , lo que mas le gustaba de ella era que iba muy seguido y el sabia que era el faborito de ella , no queria dañarla , no queria hacer lo mismo que con la niña de ayer

¿foxy?-dijo Judith-¿que haces aqui?

vete , no te quiero lastimar-dijo Foxy

¿q...que?-tartamuneo la niña , obviamente no esperaba una respuesta del muñeco-¿me...me a...acabas...de..de hablar?

Foxy volteo su cabeza - vete

volvio a voltear rapidamente ya que alguien mas habia abierto la cortina , el guardia de seguridad junto con Jaqueline y su mama

¿Que haces? ¡sal de ahi?-dijo el guardia

em...yo...foxy-dijo Judith

vamos sal de ahi-dijo su madre cargandola y sacandola del lugar volviendo a dejar a foxy solo

¿por que Foxy esta fuera de servicio?-pregunto Jaqueline

em...veran , hubo un pequeño insidente el dia de ayer , y pensamos que quiza a Fozy se le estaba dañando su sistema, a si que lo mantendremos ahi hasta que algun mecanico venga aver que le pasa-dijo el Guardia , claro estaba mintindo

Foxy...Foxy me hablo-dijo Judith -Foxy esta vivo

¿que dices?-dijo su mama

seuramente es por lo mismo de su sistema, no se preocupe es normal-dijo el guardia-seguramente era una de sus muchas fraces grabadas

no , no era ninguna frase que conociera , el me dijo que me fuera por que no me queria lastimar-dijo Judith

seguramente lo imaguinaste-dijo Jaqueline

pero...-alcanzo a decir Judith

bueno niñas , vamos a comer-dijo su madre

Judith obvedecio a su madre, pero no podia apartar la vista de ''Pirate Cove''

* * *

><p><strong>hola <strong>

**espero que les aya gustado ¿muy cursi?. En un comentario me dijeron que Bonni es un chico , yo pensaba que era una chica por que una amiga me lo dijo y aparte de en algunos dibujos que eh visto le ponen pestañas y como ''pareja'' de Freddy , pero en algunos si lo ponen como un chico , y que hay una coneja que esa si es chica , es azul , y tal vez la ponga , pero primero debo saber su nombre o si tambien se llama Bonnie (por que parece ser un ''remplaso'' del Bonnie del juego), digamne que quieren que aga.**

**Tambien diganme si quieren que en el siguiente capitulo quieren que ya hallan pasado los años y que inicie el juego en si (creo que le cambiare el nombre a la historia) ?alguna mejor idea para el nombre de esta historia? **

**bueno nos leemos pronto **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: los niños desaparecidos

la noche ya había llegado , el guardia de seguridad estaba dando una revicion de que todo estubiera en orden antes de irce. En cuanto se fue Chica,Freddy y Bonnie fueron donde Foxy.

hola Foxy-dijo Chica

hola chicos-dijo Foxy

oye, fue idea mía o Judith...-alcanzo a decir Bonnie

entro a qui-dijo Foxy

¿enserio?-dijo Freddy-¿y que isiste?

le dije que se fuera-dijo Foxy

¿le hablaste?-dijo Freddy

si-dijo Foxy

con razón cuando la sacaron estaba toda asus...tada?-dijo Bonnie

de cualquier forma , no le creyeron-dijo Chica

bueno , eso si-dijo Freddy

no tenian otro tema de conversacion a si que prefirieron apagarce. pero los 4 soñaron con...algo extraño

Freddy estaba soñando con un niño de pelo cafe claro , vestido de una playera blanca y pantalon cafe obscuro , estaba en la pizzeria como cualquier niño normal , algun sujeto con una botarga de oso algo parecido a Freddy se le acerco, el sujeto parecia decirle algo al niño ,este asintio y fue asia la salida, el hombre volteo a los lados para luego segir al niño. Fueron a la parte tracera de la pizeria donde el hombre saco un cuchillo y empezo a apuñalar al niño. Los demas no soñaron algo tan diferente a lo de Freddy , la unica diferencia era que Foxy habia soñado con un niño de playera rayada blanca con rojo , pantalos cafe obscuro algo gastado y pelo negro . Bonnie con un niño de pelo cafe obscuro vestido con una playera morada y pantalon morado mas obscuro,Chica soño con una niña de pelo rubio y un poco largo , vetida de un veztido amarillo con manchas moradas, los 4 niños terminaron con el mismo final. Los 4 animatronicos se despertaron entre gritos.

¡chicos¡¿acaso soñaron con...?¡-dijo Chica

¡¿con un niño que era conducido a la parte trasera de la pizzeria y luego un hombre los apuñalaba?¡-dijo Foxy

¡¿ustedes tambien soñaron eso?¡-dijo Freddy

¡si , tambien yo¡-dijo Bonnie

solo que yo soñe con una niña , no un niño-dijo Chica-una niña rubia vestida con un vestido amarillo con manchas moradas

yo con un niño de pelo negro-dijo Foxy

un niño de pelo castaño-dijo Freddy

igual-dijo Bonnie

¿es solo ida mia o siento que esos niños tienen una coneccion con nosotros?-dijo Freddy

yo tambien pienzo eso , pero...¿que clase de coneccion?-dijo Chica

no lo se , pero eso hay que averiguarlo-dijo Freddy saliendo de la cueva pirata seguido de sus amigos

se metieron en la oficina donde guardaban los papeles

¿que hacemos a qui?-dijo Bonnie

bueno , si esos ''asecinatos'' tiene alguna relacion con nosotros o con el lugar , podemos encontrar informacion a qui-dijo Freddy

aparte de que los sucedido en los sueños ocurrio en la parte tracera de la pizzeria-dijo Chica

cierto-dijo Bonnie-oigan ¿donde esta Foxy?

los tres voltearon y notaron la aucencia del zorro

¡CHICOS¡-grito Foxy desde el pasillo

los demas fueron con el , como en la noche no solian pasearce a sus anchas , vieron que en una pared del pasillo habia pedasos de periodico pegados en la pared, eran parte de noticias de hace unos ¿2 años?. los fragmentos decian lo siguiente:

_''niños desaparecidos en la pizzeria Freddy''_

_5 niños desaparecieron de la Pizzeria Freddys el dia de hoy durante_

_el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos , se han confirmado la identidad _

_de los niños ,como el niños de 9 años llamado Francisco Cortez_

_el niño de 9 años llamado Eduardo Morales, el niño de 10 años llamado Guiovani Gonzalesz_

_el niño de 7 años llamado Jose Espinoza y la niña de 8 años llamada Sandra Sandobal._

_gracias a las camaras de seguridad _

_del establecimiento ,pudimos notar que el culpable llevava un disfras de Freddy _

_con en que incito a los niños a que lo acompañaran fuera del establecimiento _

_no se sabe si los niños fueron secuestrados o escecinados , la policia se encuentra_

_en la busqueda del pocible cumplable de la desaparicion de estos 5 niños._

_''se captura al sospechoso de la desaparicon de los 5 niños'' _

_la policia a capturado al sospechoso de la desaparicon de los niños en _

_la pizzeria local , el sospechoso Bob Pelitier a sido llevado al interrogatorio _

_pero se reusa a cooperar con la policia_

_''se captura al ascesino de los 5 niños''_

_El sospechoso luego de varios dias sin decir nada , a confezado que el _

_secuestro y mato a los 5 niños desaparecidos , no revelo donde escondio o_

_que les iso a los cuerpos de la victimas _

_''los candaveres de los niños no fueron encontrados''_

_el ascecino de los niños nunca confezo donde o que iso _

_con los cadaveres de los 5 niños , se a buscado en el hogar del criminal _

_cerca de la pizzeria Freddy's , en la parte tracera del establecimiento _

_se encontraron manchas y restros de sangre por lo que se pienza _

_que el asecino mato ahi a los niños ,esto podria traerle mala _

_fama a la pizzeria_

_''extraños animatronicos en pizzeria local''_

_justo cuando la historia de los niños desaparecidos estaba_

_quedando en el olvido , algunos padres de famiilia reportaron _

_que de los animatronicos provenia un olor putrefacto y nauseabundo _

_aparte de que se a visto sangre y mucosidad en los animatronicos _

_especialmente en la area de ojos y boca. Se hace pensar que _

_pociblemente el escesino haya metido los cadaveres de los _

_niños en los animatronicos, aunque lo que contradice esta opcion _

_es que por dentro los animatronicos tienen varios cables y cosas_

_de metal especialmente en la zona de la cabeza._

que horror ¿cuando paso esto?-dijo Chica

no se, ¿hace 2 años?-dijo Bonnie

la verdadera pregunta es ¿Desde cuando estamos nosotros a qui?-dijo Freddy

yo no recuerdo que haya pasado esto-dijo Foxy

tampoco yo , la incoerencia en esto , es que si esto paso antes de que nosotros legamos a qui ¿por que se creo la teoria de que habian puesto los cadaveres de los niños en los animatronico?-dijo Bonnie-o...en...nosotros

tal vez eran otros animatronicos y los cambiaron por nosotros por lo sucedido-dijo Foxy

como sea, ya no hay mas noticias para ayudarnos con esto-dijo Freddy

sera mejor volver a nuestras zonas, esta a punto de amanecer-dijo Bonnie

tienez razon , nos vemos luego-dijo Foxy volviendo a la cueva pirata

* * *

><p><strong>hola , ise este capitulo lo mas rapido que pude por que...ya me estan dando las calificaciones bimestrales y...no voy bien que digamos , ¡ya saque como 3 ''8'' , lo se quiza para ustedes no es la gran trajedia , pero el problema es que tengo beca y es la unica razon por la que me puedo quedar en la escuela y amo esa escuela , no me quiero ir aparte de que ahi esta el niño que me gusta, jeje <strong>

**como sea , volviendo a la historia...jeje...literalmente se saque las noticas de la manga XD, y aun asi me quedaron muy bien ,deberia ser periodista ,jeje okno **

**espero que les haya gustado perdonen las faltas de ortografia pero como ya les mencione ,no tengo tiempo de revizarlo, nos leemos pronto **


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4: lo que en verdad somos

el día siguiente volvió a estar muy tranquilo y sin casi ningun cliente. Bonnie se estaba aburriendo , vio a unos guardias hablando cerca de ahí , para la oreja para escuchar mejor lo que hacían

¿ya te enteraste?-dijo uno de los guardias

¿de que?-dijo el otro

parece que van a buscar un guardia nocturno-dijo el primero

¿pero por que?-dijo el segundo

cuando el dueño llego en la mañana , uno de los cajones donde guarda documentos de la pizzeria estaba abierto-dijo el primero

¿alguien se metió en la noche?-dijo el segundo

no lo se , por eso contrataran a alguien para que vijile el lugar de noche , creo que tambien colocaran camaras de seguridad para facilitarle el trabaja-dijo el primero

¿pero quien entraria en este lugar de noche?-dijo el segundo-aparte ¿no ya habia camaras de seguridad?

no lo se-dijo el primero-y las quitaron pero tampoco se por que

bueno , mejor volvamos a trabajar-dijo el segundo

los dos se fueron a otras partes de las pizzerias , Bonnie queria decirles a sus amigos lo que acababa de escuchar pero no podia salirce ni se su papel , ni de sus dialogos

''si hay un guardia nocturno , y camaras de seguridad...no podremos ir a ver a Foxy''-pensaba Bonne

Bonnie empezaba a preocuparce , no queria dejar de ver a Foxy , y estaba casi seguro de que Freddy y Chica tampoco , pero tampoc queria que cualquier persona los viera moverce ,provocando que quiza piencen que estan embrujados o poseidos y de eso se derivarian varias otras cosas que no queria ni pensar. En siertos momentos Freddy y Chica le hacian señas preguntandole que tenia pero el contestaba que estaba bien , o que esperaran a la noche.

EN LA NOCHE...

todos los guardias ya se habian ido dejando solos a los animatronicos

Bonnie, estubiste extraño durante el dia ¿pasa algo?-dijo Freddy

mmmm...ugh...si-dijo Bonnie

¿que paso?-dijo Chica

umm...creo que Foxy tambien deve oirlo-dijo Bonnie

bien , entonces vamos con el-dijo Freddy

los 3 fueron a la cueva pirata donde estaba Foxy dormido (apagado)

psss...Foxy-dijo Chica sacudiendolo

umm...¿que?...¿que paso?-dijo Foxy medio dormido

no...nada en especial...creo-dijo Chica

Bonnie tiene que decirnos algo-dijo Freddy

¿encerio? ¿que paso Bonnie?-dijo Foxy aun medi dormido

ummm...bueno , no quiero asustarlos pero...-dijo Bonnie- escuche a unos guardias hablando en el dia y...*agacha la cabeza* parace que buscaran un guardia nocturno

¡¿QUE?¡-gritaron los demas

¿pero por que?-dijo Foxy parandoce

parece que encontraron uno de los cajones donde guardan informacion de la pizzeria abierto -dijo Bonnie

*golpeandoce la cabeza con una mano* ugh...fui yo, yo deje abierto el cajon ayer-dijo Freddy lamentandoce-lo siento

tranquilo Freddy...no fue tu culpa-dijo Foxy lamentandoce-yo les hable antes de que tu pudieras terminar lo que estabas haciedo

oigan chicos vamos , la culpa no es de nadie-dijo Chica-aparte eso no tiene por que impedir que nos sigamos viendo

emmm...tambien mencionaron algo sobre poner camaras de seguridad-dijo Bonnie

¡¿QUE?¡-volvieron a gritar

¡¿y despues que?¡¿pondran alarma de lacer?¡-dijo Freddy

oye tranquilizate Freddy-dijo Foxy poniendo una mano en su hombro

perdon-dijo Freddy

¿y ahora que aremos?-dijo Chica

no lo se-dijo Foxy

*ve a Bonnie* ¿Sabes cuando pondran al guardia nocturno?-dijo Freddy

no , no dijeron eso , o al menos no escuche que lo dijeran-dijo Bonnie

bueno , pero mientras eso pasa ¿por que no nos divertimos?-dijo Chica

buena idea...pero ¿que hacemos?-dijo Freddy

¿por que no paseamos por ahi?-dijo Bonnie

esta bien-dijeron los demas

todos fueron a la sala principal (donde esta el escenario donde actuan)

extraño ver este lugar de dia-dijo Foxy algo trizte-y extraño estar con ustedes chicos

nosotros tambien te extrañamos-dijo Bonnie poniendole la mano en el hombro

en ese momento creyeron escuchar unas risas se niños , confundidos voltaron a todas parts pero no habia nadie mas que ellos

¿hola?-dijo Freddy

¿escucharon eso?-dijo Bonnie

¿eran risas de niños?-dijo Foxy

si , pero...la pizzeria ya esta cerrada ¿que arian unos niños aqui a esta hora?-dijo Chica

tal vez se escindieron y los guardias no los vieron-dijo Foxy

''¡ven Sandrita¡''-se escucho la voz de un niño

''¡ya voy¡''-se escucho una voz de una niña

las voces empezaron a sonarles familiares a los animatronicos

esto ya me esta asustando-dijo Chica

de repente los 4 empezaron a ver imagenes de los niños con los que habian soñado la noche anterior. Luego empezaron a sentir un intenso dolor en sus pechos (N/A: si ellos sienten dolor) se llevaron sus amanos a su pecho por el dolor

auch-dijo Chica

Fo...Foxy-dijo Bonnie

¿que pasa?-dijo Foxy

tu...tu pecho...-dijo Bonnie

Foxy se quito sus manos del pecho y lo miro...se quedo en Shock...estaba ¡¿SANGRANDO?¡...de su pecho salia sangre y sus manos tambien estaban manchadas de esta sustancia

¿pe...pero que de...?-tartamuedeo Foxy algo alterado

tra...tran...quilo-dijo Freddy quitandoce las manos del pecho y noto que el tambien tenia sangre en el pecho y manos

¿Fre...Freddy?-dijo Foxy

Bonnie y Chica con miedo , se quitaron las manos del pecho y lo miraron , al igual que sus amigos tenian sangre en el pecho y en sus manos

¿pero...que...?-dijo Bonnie

¿que...esta...pasando?-dijo Chica

todos...intenten...calmarce...esto...esto es...-dijo Freddy

luego el dolor se intensifico volviendoce completamente insoportable. Los 4 comenzaron a gritar del dolor sosteniendoce el pecho , se tiraron al piso llorando ya que no soportaban el dolor

AHHHHH¡-grito Freddy

¡DUELEE¡-grito Bonnie

¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?¡-grito Chica

¡YA NO LO SOPORTO¡-grito Foxy

paso a si uos minutos hasta que Freddy alzo su vista , hacia un esoejo que habia enfrente de ellos(N/A: si , de la nada salio un espejo XD)

Chi...chicos-dijo Freddy pero los demas se seguian quejando del dolor-chi...chicos tranqulos

se dirijio hacia los chicos y los intento calmar ya que para el su dolor se estaba pasando (osa que se le estaba pasando el dolor)

tranquilos...-dijo Freddy

el dolor se les empezo a pasar a los demas , aun les dolian sus pechos pero lo podian soportar

¿que...que pasa?-dio Chica

miren-dijo Freddi señalando al espejo

los demas alzaron la mirada y no podian creer lo que veian ...sus reflejos...no eran animatronicos eran niños , los niños con los que cada uno habia soñado , pero de su pecho salia sangre , no tenian ojos,tenian sus caras sucias y cubiertas de sangre al igual que sus ropas y se veian tristes. los animatronicos no lo podian creer , comenzaron a moverce para conprobar que fueran sus reflejos , y si lo eran

ok , yo ya no entiendo nada-dijo Chica

Foxy se hacerco al espejo al igual que el reflejo del niño de pelo negro-la...la noticia

¿cual noticia?-dijo Bonnie

¿no lo recuerdan?-dijo Foxy-la noticia de los niñños *se eleja del espejo*

si pero..-dijo Freddy

Freddy piensa , 5 niños deaparecido , ubo rumores de que los cuerpos estaban dentro de los anmatronicos-dijo Foxy

pero nosotros somos 4-dijo Bonnie

ese no es el caso ahora-dijo Foxy

tiene algo de sentido-dijo Chica

eso significa que...-dijo Freddy en shock

nosotros...-dijo Bonnie en shick

somos...-dijo Chica en shock

los niños que asesinaron-dijo Foxy en shocl

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN , CHAN, CHAN, CHANNNNNN¡<strong>

**los dejare con el suspenso ¿por que? por que soy bien mala XD okno **

**espero que les haya gustado **

**perdonen las faltas de ortografia , esque lo ise a lo rapido **

**Beth: siempre dices eso , pero la verdad es que eras muy floja como para revisar el capitulo y correjirlo **

**yo: ¿que no te habia matado antes? (le dispare en una de mis otras historias) **

**Beth: ohh si...gsje *hace como si se estubiera muriendo y se tira el piso***

**yo: o_o ... ¬¬**

**bueno creo que ya no hay nada mas que decir , haci que hazta la proxima **

**nos leemos pronto **


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5: el nos obliga a hacerlo

los 4 animatronicos seguían en shock ... ellos eran los niños desaparecidos que posteriormente fueron asesinados,Ahora ya no sentian dolor , sentian triztesa al pensar en sus vidas pasadas como niños...pensaban en lo que perdieron...pensaban en lo que seguramente jamas podrian hacer...pensaban en quien seria lo suficientemente cruel para habrles echo eso

¿pero quien aria algo asi?-lloraba Chica

no lo se-Bonnie la estaba abrazando intentando consolarla (el tambien estaba llorando)

mientras Freddy tenia a Foxy llorando en su pecho

¿quien nos aria algo asi?-lloraba Foxy-solo eramos niños

tranquilos , debe haber una solucion para esto-dijo Freddy llorando

no creo que ese sea el caso ahora-dijo Bonnie

si , ¿por que estamos en los cuerpos de los animatronicos?-dijo Chica

tal vez , nuestras almas se apegaron a los cuerpos-dijo Foxy aun en el pecho de Freddy-tal vez eso explicaria por que podemos llorar

y sangrar...-dijo Freddy

habian olvidado que aun tenia sangre en sus pechos pero no les importo y siguieron abrazados entre ellos llorando

ya dejen de llorar-se escucho una voz fria en la entrada del lugar

era un oso , parecido a Freddy pero en dorado y su moño y sombrero eran azules y no tenia ojos, nadie lo noto pero su reflejo en el espejo era la de un niño de unos 9 años , pelo castaño muy claro , vestido de un playera azul con cafe y pantalon negro, sin ijos e igual sangraba por el pecho , con la cara y la ripa susias y manchadas de sangre (solo en su reflejo) pero a diferencia de los demas este de veia feliz

¿qu...quien eres tu?-dijo Chica saparandoce de Bonnie y limpiandoce las lagrimas

Golden-dijo el Oso

¿y que quieres?-dijo Freddy

a ustedes-dijo Golden

¿a nosotros?-Foxy separandoce de Freddy y secandoce las lagrimas

si , veran , creo que ya saben que habra un guardia nocturno-dijo Golden

si , lo sabemos-dijo Bonnie

bueno , digamos que yo los quiero para divertirme con el-dijo Golden

¿a que te refieres con eso?-dijo Freddy

a que cuando el guardia nocturno este aqui-dijo Golden-ustedes seran mis...¿come decirlo?...marionetas para jugar con el guardia

tu no tienes poder sobre nosotros-dijo Chica

eso crees , pero tengo mucha mas influencia en ustedes de la que creen-dijo Golden

¿como estas tan seguro?-dijo Bonnie

por que ah funcionado con el zorro-dijo Golden

todos incluzo Foxy no sabian de lo que hablaba ¿como que le funciono con Foxy?...Foxy se quedo pensando y la voy le resulto muy familiar...en ese momento supo de que hablaba

tu...-dijo Foxy-*va donde Golden enojado* ¡TU ERES EL MALDITO QUE ME USTUBO SUSURRANDO COSAS AL OIDO DURANTE DIAS¡-...tu...¡TU FUISTE EL QUE ME OBLIGO A MORDER A LA NIÑA¡

en ese momento los demas tambien entendieron , y comprendieron lo que Foxy les decia cuando mordio a la niña

si fui yo-dijo Golden con tanta naturalidad que daba miedo

Foxy...mejor no te hacer que mucho a el-dijo Freddy

pero Foxy no le iso caso , solo queria vengarce de ese tipo , por su culpa estaba a si , por su culpa habia quedado como un moustro delante de varias personas y sus amigos , por su culpa lo alejaron de sus amigos y lo pusieron supuestamente fuera de servicio

hijo de...-dijo Foxy

Foxy intento atacar a Golden con su garfo pero este lo bloque , lo tomo de su mano (bueno garfio) y lo estrello contra la pared , lo golpeo repetidas veces

¡¿que crees que estas haciendo?¡-grito Freddy asustado

Foxy no imaguino la fuerza de Golden , luego de golpearlo , lo apriciono contra el piso y le empezo a jalar el brazo , el zorro comenzo a llorar en silencio , sentia que su brazo se podria desprender de su cuerpo en cualquier momento

¡DEJALO¡-grito Bonnie

su...sueltame...por...favor-dijo Foxy

Freddy no resistio mas y fue a intervenir

¡Que lo sueltes¡-dijo Freddy empujando a Golden liverando a Foxy- *se agacha hacia Foxy* ¿Estas bien?

cre..creo que si-dijo Foxy sobandoce su brazo

bien, creo que ya se dieron cuanta de lo que soy capaz de hacer-dijo Golden-a si que no importa si aceptan , o no , yo igual los controlare para que agan lo que yo quiera *Se va*

al asegurarce de que Golden se fuera Chica y Bonnie fueron con sus amigos

¿creen que ese sujeto hablaba en serio?-dijo Bonnie

yo digo que si-dijo Chica asustada

ahora la pregunta es ¿que nos obligara a hacer?-dijo Freddy

el dijo que nos quiere para jugar con el guardia nocturno-dijo Foxy

si , pero dudo que su consepto de ''Jugar'' sea el mismo qe el de nosotros-dijo Freddy

espero que no sea tan malo-dijo Bonnie

...

...

y a su fue como el juego que conocemos ahora se inicio , Golden controla a Bonnie , Foxy , Chica y Freddy , para que juegen su juego , persiguiendo al guardia nocturno y los obliga a meterlos en los trajes. A Foxy lo volvio a alejar de sus amigos , ya casi nunca los veia ya que devian ''jugar'' por la noche y trabajar por el dia, Foxy se deprimio mucho con esto y solo salia cuando Golden se lo indicaba. Mientras los demas no podian resistirce a meter al guardia en un traje , entre llanto le suplicaban a Golden que parara pero nunca les hacia caso. Los años pasaron y los 4 tenian que seguir viviendo esa horrible pesadilla en la que empezaban a creer que nunca despertarian...

* * *

><p>5 AÑOS DESPUES...<p>

Narra: ¿?

Mi nombre es Judith (Espero que la recuerden del capitulo 2) tengo 13 años, toda mi vida, (literanmente) eh ido a la pizzeria Freddy's , a celebrar mis cumpleaños...si se que pensaran que ya tengo suficiente edad como para dejar de ir ahi , pero no puedo evitarlo , sgo siendo una niña, claro ya nadie me acompaña puedo ir sola ,solo le pido dinero a mi mama. Ahora voy de camino para aya, entre y me sente. Este lugar habia perdido popularidad despues de la ''mordida del 87'' yo no estube a que ese dia ,pero aun asi medio mundo se entero de lo sucedido , no me importo yo seguia viniendo , lo malo era que Foxy , mi personaje favorito habia sido quitado de servicio , al parecer el cometio la mordida , estos años le estube rogando a los guardias que lo volvieran a poner pero creo que no me sirvio de nada.

¡Hola Judith¡-alguien me llamo

me voltee , era Erick y su hermano mayor Mauricio que trabaja aqui

¡hoja Erick , Mauricio¡-dije

Erick se sento junto a mi

puedo tomar su orden señorita-dijo Mauricio en un tono formal

jeje, ya sabes Mau lo de siempre por favor-dije

enseguida-me dijo llendoce

yo soy algo rara en cuanto las pizzas , me gusta la hawallana pero sin piña...¡ODIO LA PIÑA¡...aqui me la preparan sin piña, Me olvide del asunto de la pizza sin piña y diriji mi vista hacia la cueva pirata donde habitaba Foxy , Erick precio notarlo

oye , lamento que no pusieran a tu animatronico favorito de nuevo en servicio-dijo Erick

si...se que no sue su intencion morder a la niña-dije algo trizte

¿como estas tan segura?-dijo

lo mire

o vamos ¿siges con eso?-dijo

¡se que no estoy loca¡-dije- se que tienen vida propia ,cuando tenia 8 años Foxy me hablo y movio por su cuenta

si claro lo que digas... -dijo

sabia que nadie me creeia , ya le habia dicho a todos mis amigos y ninguno me creyo, decian que estaba loca y que alucine , no le vi mucha importancia a sus comentario yo estoy segura de lo que vi y ohi y de una u otra forma lo iba a probar.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA K HACE¡<strong>

**antes de que digan algo...recuerden que es mi opinion no estoy diciendo que Golden controla a los demas , es solo lo que yo pienso que paso...Pobre Foxy creo que lo estoy haciendo muy infeliz (y eso que es mi favorito)...a si y antes de que pregunten...¡NO PONDRE YAOI AQUI¡ , digo para que vean le relacion entre Freddy y Foxy no como pareja a si de novios ¡NO¡ , yo tengo mis razones para para que Freddy le tenga mucho afecto a Foxy que saldan a la luz mas adelante...bueno amenos que quieran spoilers XD **

**bueno sin mas que decir , hasta la proxima**

**nos leemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6: buscando trabajo

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS...

Narra: Judith

iba caminando por las calles junto con mi Hermana Jaqueline

vamos Jaque , ayudame a buscar un empleo-dije

¿pero por que?-me pregunto

por que quiero saber que se siente ganar dinero trabajando-dije

vamos , ¿solo por que ya tienes 18 quieres ponerte a trabajar?-dijo

sip-dije

bien , se que tu no estas completamente capacitada para un trabajo pesado , a si que comensemos con lo basico-dijo

fuimos a un puesto de periodicos , compramos uno , mi hermana se lo quedo y fue directo hacia la seccion donde ponen anuncios de empleo , seguimos caminando, no entiendo como ella podia caminar , ver el periodico y no chocar con nada ni nadie

que te parece...si trabajas en... ¿recojedor de basura?-me dijo

no-le conteste

estonces como...cartera-dijo

no - me volvi a negar

¿lechera?-me dijo

ehh...no-dije

oye mira , solicitan guardia nocturno en la pizzeria que te gustaba cuando eras mas niña-dijo

al escuchar eso le arrebate el periodico y busque el anuncio que ella decia , lo encontre ''Pizzeria PazBear Freddy's busca guardia de seguridad nocturno ,para trabajar de 12:00 am - 6:00 am'' el anuncio estaba acompañado de una foto de Freddy. Aun recuerdo ese lugar , deje de ir a los 14 o..15 años ,pero aun recordaba casi todo ahi , la paga no era mucha pero no me importo.

¡ES PERFECTO¡-grite

¿encerio planeas trabajar en la pizzeria?-dijo Jaqueline

si , es prfecto para mi-dije

bien...como quieras...tu seras la que va a trabajar-me dijo

acompañame a ver si me aceptan-dije jalando a mi hermana de la mano

oye...espera...¿al menos recuerdas por donde es?-dijo

claro que si-dije

literalmente oblige a Jaqueline a que biniera conmigo , llegamos a la pizzeria todo era como recordaba Freddy , Bonnie y Chica estaban en el escenario interpretando la misma cancion de siempre , no habia tantas personas pero tampoco habia pocas

ehhhh dsculpa- llame a un empleado de ahi

¿en que le puedo ayudar señorita?-me dijo

¿donde puedo solisitar el empleo de guardia nocturno?-dije

el empleado me miro algo raro pero me respondio

por ese pasillo , en la habitacion del fondo , encontraras al dueño ,pidele el empleo-dijo

gracias-dije

fui a donde el chico me indico junto a mi hermana , cuando llege a la puerta la toque

Pase-se escucho del otro lado

entramos y vimos al dueno

¿en que las puedo ayudar?-pregunto

vine a solicitar el empleo de Guardia Nocturno-dije

¿encerio?-dijo

si -dije

bien solo contestame...¿que edad tienes?-dijo

18-le contste

¡contratada¡-dijo

¿QUE?-dijo Jaqueline

¿a si nada mas?-dije sorprendida

si , no muchos quieren ese empleo , a si que estas contratada-me dijo - dime tu nombre

Judith Duran Vargas-dije

bien , ¿quisieras iniciar esta noche?-dijo

claro , ¡me encantaria¡-dije

bien , te necesito a qui antes de las 12:00 ¿ok?-me dijo

ok-dije

Jaqueline y yo nos fuimos tanto de la oficina del dueño como del restaurante , ella se fue a su casa y yo a la mia...bueno de echo era la casa de mis padres , pero ellos se fueron de viaje y no volveran en un mes , asi que tengo toda la casa para mi sola , llege a la casa ,no sabia que hacer era muy temprano , apenas las 3:46 pm , me fui a dormir ya que nesesitara ahorrar energia para el trabajo.

...

Desperte , mire el reloj y ¡O DIOS¡ eran las 11: 26 pm , me pare rapido de la cama y me di una rapida ducha , me peine ,tome algo de comer y llege a la pizzeria como a las 11:50

bueno , ojala no sea tarde-me dije a mi misma

entre y ya estaba casi basio , nsiquiera veia al dueño y los animatronicos estaban apagados

¡¿hola?¡ -grite

oh ahi estas Judith , crei que no vendrias-dijo el dueño que salio de la nada

no me perderia mi primer dia de trabajo...bueno noche-dije con una sonrisa

bien , toma *me da lo que parece ser el uniforme* espero que te quede-dijo

oh si , muy bien,gracias-dije

me explico brevemente que es lo que tenia que hacer , devia cerrar las puertas con llave , desde un pequeño cuarto devia ver toda la pizzeria, el cuarto tenia dos puertas una por el lado izquierdo y otra por el lado derecho y desde una tableta veia toda la pizzeria bueno casi toda habia 2 puntos siegos y eran los pasillos a mis costaados , por eso tenian luz y se podia cerrar las puertas en caso de una de una emergencia , luego de eso el dueño se fue, yo tome el uniforme , me fui al baño y me lo puse , el uniforme era de color azul marino y en la playera y gorra tenia escrito ''seguridad'' , cuando me cambie fui a mi pequeña area de trabajo , dieron las 12:00

hora de que el juego inicie -escuche

me voltee , no habia nadie

¿hola?-dije

estoy segura que escuche algo , pero no le preste mucha atencion seguro fue mi imaguinacion , fui a mi area de trabajo , pasaron unos segundo cuando el telefono sono...

* * *

><p><strong>hola k hace <strong>

**y este fue el capitulo de hoy , un comentario por ahi dijo que habia subido el capitulo 6 muy pronto , bueno eso es por que en esta historia estoy muy adelantada con la inspiracion y con lo que va a pasar , por eso me estoy concentrando mas en esta historia que en las otras. y otro comentario que decia algo de so Bonnie era gay , Foxy y Freddy tendrian una relacion o algo asi y si golden era malo, a ese comentario le contesto que Bonnie no es Gay , no habra una relacion entre Foxy y Freddy NO¡ , en el caitulo pasado ya les habia dicho que no habra una relacion entre ellos 2 (bueno no una relacion de pareja) yo tengo mis razones para que Freddy le tenga mucho cariño a Foxy , no les queria dar spoilers pero a qui va uno pequeño : Freddy le tiene mucho cariño a Foxy por algo de sus vidas como niños , aunque ellos no recuerden nada sobre sus vidas como niños por ahora , poco a poco se iran acordando de lo que eran. en cuanto a Golden por ahora es el malo de la historia pero mas adelante mostrare el por que**

**bien sin mas que decir...adios**

**nos leemos pronto **


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7: Primera noche

Narra: Judith

el teléfono sonó , no conteste ya que se iso extraño que alguien llamara a mitad de la noche , paso a un tipo de contestadora que digo...

**''¿hola? , ¿hola? , uh... , queria gravar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche, um, en realidad yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes de ti, estoy terminando mi ultima semana ahora como podras ver , asi que se que puede ser un poco abrumador , pero estoy a qui para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse, te ir bien, asi que vamos a centrarnos en conseguir que pasas tu primera semana , ok , uh, vamos a ver , primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que tengo que leer , es una especie de cosa legal , ya sabes , um... Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza un lugar magico para adultos y niños por igual donde la fantasia y la diversion vienen a la vida .Fazbear entertainmet no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona al descubrir el da daño o la muerte del ocurrido...**

espera...¿daños a la propiedad o persona?...¡¿la muerte de quien...?¡-me dije a mi misma confundida

**un reporte de persona desaparecida antes que la propiedad e intalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiado y blanqueado , y las alfombras han sido sustituido...bla,bla,bla ahora eso puede sonar mal , lo se, pero realmente no hay nada de que preocuparce , uh..., los personajes animatronicos a qui pueden actuar un poco peculiar en la noche ¿pero los culpo a ellos? ¡no¡ , si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estupidas durante 20 años y nunca tuve un baño probablemente estaria un poco irritable en la noche tambien , a si que recuerda estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto ¿cierto? ok , a si que ten en cuenta que los personajes tienden a divagar un poco , uh..., se les deja en una especie de tinerancia libre en la noche , uh..., algo sobre sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan por demaciado tiempo , ellos solian pasear durante el dia tambien pero entoncesb la mordida del 87... **

ashh ni me lo recuerdes-segui hablando sola

**si..es increible que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lobulo frontal , ya sabes , ahora con respecto a tu seguridad , el unico riesgo real para ti como vigilante a qui , si lo hay , es el echo de que estos personajes , si te llegan a ver despues de horas , probablemente no te reconozcan como una persona , lo mas probable es que te vean como un metal endo esqueletico sin su traje , ahora puesto que vaCONTRA LAS REGLAS DE Freddy Fazbear Pizza probablemente van a tratar de...meterte a la fuerza en el interior de un traje de Freddy Fazbear , um, no seria tan malo ,si los trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas , cables y dispositivos animatronicos especialmente en la zona facial , asi que podrias imaginarte tener la cabeza presionada con fuerza dentro de uno podria causar un poco de incomodidad...y la muerte , uh, las unicas partes que probablemente veran la luz del dia otra vez serian tus ojos y dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera en la parte frontal de la mascara. Si ,ellos no te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas, pero bueno , el primer dia debe ser una brisa , voy a charlar contigo mañana , uh...comprueba las camaras , no olvides cerrar la puerta solo si es absolutamente necesario , ahorra energia bien , buenas noches **

la gravacion se acabo y yo tenia una cara de ''WTF'' nivel super sayallin dios. bueno tampoco voy a exajerar , solo no podia creer lo que me habia dicho ese sujeto ¿como que Bonnie, Freddy ,Chica y Foxy me pueden meter a la fuerza a un traje de animatronico? ¿serian capaces de hacer eso? ¿el sujeto del telefono dijo que no merodeaban por el dia , pero entonces por que cuando vine en el dia estaban funcionando? ¿desde cuando esta gravado esto?

ufff...tranquilizate Judith , eso no puede ser cierto- me dije a mi misma

tome la tableta y vi las camaras , todo normal hazta que llege al escenario de los animatronicos ubo estatica y cuando todo volvio a la normalidad los animatronicos miraban hacia la camara , me asuste y lanze la tableta

¿pero que demo...?-dije-no no no no no ,esto no puede ser verdad-aun no me lo podia creer , pensaba que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma

volvi a tomar la tableta y mira el escenario , todo normal , Freddy y Chica estaban es sus pociciones que tenian cuando llege , Bonnie no estaba y...espera...¡BONNIE NO ESTA¡ , con las camaras vi por todo el restaurante hasta que me detube en uno de los pasillos donde se vaia la clara silueta de Bonnie perado en medio del pasillo

oh por dios-dije- dime que esto es una broma Bonnie

mire la hora; 3: 53 a.m y con 64% de bateria todavia , bueno que que lograre pasar esta noche , aun no lo procesaba del todo bien , a los personajes animales que yo amaba de niña ahora es pocible que me maten , intente no pensar en eso , volvi a tomar la tableta y ... demonios Bonnie no estaba en el pasillo , vi el escenario y Chica tampoco estaba , genial *sarcasmo* , los busque a ambos , no los vi con las camaras , entonces baje la tableta , encendi la luz de mi izquierda y para mi sorpresa vi a Bonnie ahi parado , cerre la puerta rapidamente. Mire la puerta de mi Derecha y ahi esta Chica , cerre la puerta tambien. Por dios estol literalmente atrapada , tener las puertas cerradas al mismo tiempo me gasta mucha energia , baje a 50% de bateria de un momento a otro. Estaba asustada , no sabia que hacer ,mantube cerradas las 2 puertas y mire el escenario para vijilar a Freddy quien veia la camara. Admito que no fui la idea mas genial que haya tenido ya que se acabo la bateria mas rapido de lo que pensaba , eran las 5:58 am y con 3% de bateria

vamos , vamos , solo 2 malditos minutos mas-dije pero de pronto

*PUUMMM*

todo se apago y las puestas se abrieron ... demonios , no escuchaba ni veia nada esta sentada en la silla sin moverme ni hacer el mas minimo ruido pero de pronto una rara melodia acompañada de un poco de luz entraron por la puerta izquierda , me asuste , era freddy , se quedo en el margen de la puerta , vi la hora con mi reloj 5:59 a.m , puedo hacerlo pero no se por que se me ocurrio hablar

antes de que me mates...y me metas en un traje de animatronico...solo quiero decirte...-dije con la voz tembloroza- ¿recuerdas a una niña que venia a qui hazta hace uno años?...bien...esa niña era yo

J...Ju...Judi...th?-dijo el robot con voz extraña

me sorprendi claro que no espere que me respondiera. Dieron las 6 escuche algo como una pequeña alarma , Freddy salio del pequeño cuerto , la luz volvio. no podia aguantar la curiosidad y sali , vi a Freddy tirado en el piso , incado mejor dicho con una mano en su cabeza , me hacerque a el ,parecio notar mi precencia , se volteo a mi , yo me detube pero no me fui

¿Judith? ¿Eres tu?-dije Freddy parandoce

...si...Freddy -dije un poco nerviosa

¡JUDITH¡-grito y me abrazo

me alegre ya que ese era el Freddy que conocia desde niña , no ra muy fuerte que digamos o tal vez no me abrazaba tan fuerte por que sabia que podia lastimarme

¿que estas haciendo Freddy?-escuhe a alguien hablar detras de mi

Freddy me dejo de abrazar y me voltee , eran Chica y Bonnie mirandome con confucion

jeje, chicos , ¿es que no la recuerdan?-dijo Freddy

los otros 2 animatronicos me seguian viendo con confucion , luego miraron a Freddy y negaron con la cabeza

es Juditonces lo tomare como algo normalh-dijo Freddy

¿enserio?-dijo Chica

no...puede...ser-dijo Bonnie

Chica se lanzo a mi y me abrazo , Bonnie solo me miraba con una sonrisa y cuando Chica me dejo de abrazar el me revoloteo el pelo tirandome la gorra , empezamos a reir mientras yo miraba a todos lado

jeje , oigan...¿donde esta Foxy?-dije

todos bajaron la vista e inmediatamente pense que no tenia que haber dicho eso

¿que...que pasa?-dijeas horas

es una larga historia-dijo Freddy

si , lo que pasa es que...-alcanzo a decir Bonnie

escuche que alguien abrio la puerta, seguramente era el dueño

Chicos tienen que...-alcanze a decir pero los demas no estaban

fui a la sala princial y si era el dueño , los animatronicos estaban en su lugar

hola Judith ¿que tal tu primera noche?-dijo con una sonrisa

muy bien-dije sonriendo

¿no ubo probelas?-dijo

em pues... se movieron-dije señalando a los animatronicos

oh , eso pasa-dijo el dueño

ok , entonces lo tomare como algo normal-dije

bien ¿vendras de nuevo?-dijo

¡claro¡-dije feliz

bien , sabes a que hora llegar-dijo

si , nos vemos al rato-dije saliendo de la pizzeria

pude haver renunciado , pude irme y no poner en riesgo mi vida , ¿por que no lo ise? quiero descubrir que pasa ahi dentro en la noche , quiero saber que paso con este lugar los añis que estube ausente , quiero hablar con los animatronis , ¿por que es que se mueven e intentan marame por la noche pero por el dia son los mismos animales agradables que tanto amaba de niña? quiero saber que feu lo que en verdad le paso a Foxy ...bueno esa y muchas otras cosas , pero por ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir unas horas

* * *

><p><strong>hola , ok sere breve , estoy castigada a si que no podre actualizar muy pronto <strong>

**de todos modos espero que les hay gustado , lo que dice el hombre del telefono puede no tener coerencia por que lo encontre en youtube por que no soy buena con el ingles ,e intentare que me quiten el castigo **

**por esa razon no pude correguir las faltas de hortografia , ya que tenia prisa para no hacerlos esperar muchoo¡**

**dejen comentarios , sujerencias , etc, ok sin mas que decir , adios **

**nos leemos pronto...espero **


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 7: Noche 2

Sige Narrando: Judith

llege a casa y me recoste en el sillon y ahi me quede dormida. Soñé cosas muy locas...bueno mas locas de las que acostumbro soñar , me vi a mi misma de niña en la pizzeria , estaba con otros 4 niños , un niño de unos 10 años , era castaño , un niño de unos 9 años de pelo castaño un poco mas obscuro que el mayor , una niña de 8 años rubia y un niño de 7 de pelo negro, lejos estaba un 5to niño de cabello cafe mas claro , el estaba sentado y se lo notaba triste , no sabia quien era , es mas nisiquiera sabia quienes eran los chicos con los que estaba. Ellos me recordaban de alguna manera a Freddy , Bonnie, Chica y Foxy , estaba jugando con los otros niños cuando un sujeto vino y se los llevo junto con el niño que estaba sentado, desperté de golpe al escuchar a los 5 gritando pidiendo ayuda.

me levante del silllon y mire la hora , las 9:42 am , fui a prepararme el desalluno , me di cuenta de que traia el uniforme puesto aun , me lo quite y lo meti a la lavadora ya que estaba un poco sucio. No ise nada interesante el resto del dia , solo ver televicion y estar en la computadora , aunque no pude dejar de pensar en los niños de mis sueños , no los recordaba , no se ni por que soñe eso , pero en fin.

a las 11 de la noche me empece a arreglar para ir de nuevo a la pizzeria. Al llegar fue lo mismo de ayer , salude al dueño , luego se fue , en cuanto entre a la pequeña habitacion el telefono volvio a sonar, no conteste y volvio a hablar el sujeto de ayer

**¿hola? ¿hola? , Bueno , si tu estas escuchando esto llegaste a la noche 2 , eh ¡Felicidades¡ No voy a hablar demasiado enta vez, desde que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser mas activos a medida que avanza la semana uhh , podria ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las camaras mientras hablo solo para asegurarse de que todo mundo esta en su lugar apropiado ya sabes...**

tome la tableta , mire el escenario y todo normal , mire la camara en un lugar que decia ''Pirate Cove'' y algo estaba empezando a abrir la cortina , no vi quien era y mejor baje la tableta

**...uh...curiosamente el propio Freddy no sale del escenario muy a menudo he oido que se convierte mucho mas activo en la oscuridad a si que , hey supongo que es una razon mas para no quedarse sin energia ¿cierto? tambien quiere hacer hincapie en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas hay puntos ciegos en las vistas de la camara y esos puntos ciegos pasan a estar fuera de tus puertas **

eso ya lo se- dije

**a si que , sino puedes encontrar algo a alguien , en tus camaras asegurate de revisar las luces de la puerta , eh , es pocible que solo tengas unos pocos segundos para reaccionar uh ,no es que estes en peligro por supuesto , no quiero decir eso , eh , ademas revisa la cortina de la cueva pirata de vez en cuando el personaje de alli parece unico , se vuelve mas activo , las camaras permanecen apagadas durante largos periodos de tiempo , supongo que no le gusta ser observado , no lo se , de todos modos , estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo contron uh , te llamo pronto **

termino la gravacion y yo quede algo...sorprendida , ¡la cueva pirata? , hace rato la revise y algo estaba abriendo la cortina , tome la tableta y vi ese lugar...no lo puedo creer , es Foxy , esta mirando atras de la cortina con la boca abierta ,deje de verlo a el para concentrarme en los otros , Bonnie ya no estaba , creo que el es el primero en moverce , lo busque y lo encontre en lo que parcia el armario de limpieza , miraba a la camara y no era muy lindo que digamos , baje la tableta para ahorxrar la energia. Paso un rato no estoy segura de cuanto no habia visto la tableta de nuevo , prendi las luces de mis costados y no habia fin me digne a ver la tableta, Bonnie estaba en pasillo , Chica en lo que parecia la sala principal , mire el escenario y Freddy no estaba , me asuste, lo empeze a buscar y nada , pase por cueva pirata y...y Foxy estaba afuera de la cortina , su cuerpo estaba volteado pero me miraba a mi...bueno a la camara con una sonrisa extraña y tenia levantado du garfio. Intente ignorar eso y segui buscando a Freddy , pare en la camara de la cosina , no funcionaba pero tenia audio , hacerque la tableta mi oido y escuche cosas...como trastes y zartenes callendo al piso.

*suspiro* creo que ahi esta Freddy-dije

las 4:42 , con 53% , todo normal , cuando escuche unos paso que venian corriendo hacia ami tome la tableta y mire pirate Cove...demonios...Foxy no esta , cerre la puerta de la derecha y antes de poder cerrar la de la izquierda...

AAAHHHHH¡- Foxy estaba en el marco de la puerta y dio un horrible grito- AAHHHHHH...*se calla*

se callo de la nada y me miro , sonara extraño pero me miro con imprecion , yo intente cerrar la puerta pero antes de poder apretar el boton para cerrar la puerta Foxy empezo a caminar hacia a mi mientras yo retrocedia hasta que choque con la puerta cerrada ,no reaccione para abrirla y tenia a Foxy frente a mi , (N/a: imaguinen la escena como de esos tipicos novios que acorralan a sus novias contra la paren) Foxy me miro por un rato , luego con su garfio me 'acaricio'' el cachete , yo me tense ante el toque. Luego Foxy retrocedio lentamente y se fue corriendo de la pequeña habitacion.

¿que demonios acaba de pasar?-susurre

prendi la luz de la izquierda y no habia nada a si que abri la puerta , el resto de la noche estubo todo normal. A las 6 am se volvio a escuchar esa musica , queria hablar un rato con los animatronicos pero el dueño llego muy temprano y algo agitado

¡Judith¡-dijo el dueño

¿que pasa?-pregunte

tengo algunos problemas a si que...¿te molestaria quedarte a cuidar la pizzeria por otra horas? te pagare las horas extra-dijo el dueño

claro por mi no hay problema-dije

bien , muchas gracias-dijo el Dueño volviendo a irce

perfecto , ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera

¡chicos , pueden moverce , el dueño me dejo a cargo por las siguientes 4 horas¡-grite

ensegida Freddy , Bonnie y Chica se movieron

¡asombroso¡-dijo Freddy

¡¿que vamos a hacer?¡-dijo Bonnie

¡vamos a hacer pizza¡-dijo Chica

si chicos , un momento , falta alguien-dije llendo hacia la cueva pirata

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola hola XD , en caso de que se lo pregunte , aun estoy castigada , pero puedo usar la compu 1 hora al dia y eso es suficiente para avanzar mis historias :3 <strong>

**ese fue el capitulo de hoy , espero que les haya gustado **

**cualquier duda , pregunta o aclaracion me la dicen **

**y dejen un comentario XD**

**nos leemos pront**


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9: 4 horas sin sentido

Narrador : omnisciente

Judith empezó a caminar hacia la cueva pirata , los animatronicos parecieron notar esto

¿a donde crees que vas?-dijo Freddy poniendo ce frente a ella

a un lado Freddy-dijo Judith apartándolo de su camino

espera, espera , no vallas a Foxy no le gustara-dijo Chica

me vale si no le gusta , el me tiene que responder algo-dijo Judith siguiendo su camino

¿cual pregunta?-dijo Bonnie

el por que no me ataco cuando entro a la habitación-dijo Judith

los animatronicos se miraron entre ellos con confucion , intentaron detener a Judith pero esta no se dejaba , la saltaron en el momento en que ella quedo frente a la cortina color morado con estrellas blancas , miro a Freddy , Chica y Bonnie quienes negaban lentamente con la cabeza ,pero Judith aun a si entro

Narra:Judith

los chicos intentaban detenerme de ir por Foxy , pero no lo lograron , me meti dentro de esa cortina Morada con estrellas Blancas , lo primero que vi fue a Foxy sentado dándole la espalda a la entrada, creo que no noto que entre...estaba susurrando algo ,o mejor dicho estaba...¿cantando? no sabia que el cantara...

_¿Por que deveria sonreír? _

_mi vida la eh pasado entre dolor_

_rodeado por la sangre y lo demás sin color _

_estoy cansado de causar tanto dolor _

_eh alimentado el fuego con un dolor sin compacion _

_y ahora mi alma se ah ido de mi __corazón_

_no puedo seguir viviendo con este dolor _

_pero espero que pronto eso se pueda acabar _

lo miraba , solo lo miraba , preguntándome de donde saco esa canción , note que movió una oreja creo que ya sabe que estoy aqui

Fo...Foxy-dije con un poco de temor

...-no ubo respuesta

¿crees que soy estupida? no me engañas , se que no estas apagado , se que nunca lo estubiste en realidad- la verdad no sabia nada las palabras salian solas de mi boca- vamos se que me estas escuchando

¿que...que quieres?-dijo en tono frio pero algo entrecortado

¿sabes quien soy? ¿cierto?-dije

volteo hacia a mi ¿estaba lloranodo? ¿Desde cuando las maquinas lloran? bueno hasta donde se Foxy es una maquina

claro que lo se-dijo , por eso hablaba entrecortado por que estaba llorando-...Judith

le sonrei y me hacer que a el , el solo me miraba

¿por que estas a qui?-dijo

por que te vine a buscar y aparte quiero que...-alcanze a decir

no quiero decir que... ¿por que demonios trabajas aqui?-dijo- ¿a caso no sabes en lo que te has metido?

¿en que me tenia que haber metido?-dije- quise trabajar a qui por los recuerdos de este lugar...por ustedes

me miro por un rato y luego hablo - debes renunciar , en la primera oportunidad renuncia , por favor por tu bien , por tu seguridad , por tu vida- parecio hablar en tono de suplica

no se si pueda renunciar-dije-y no te prometo nada ... aparte ¿por que isiste lo quie isiste cuando entraste en la habitacion?

¿de...de que hablas?-dijo desviando la vista ¿se sonrojo? casi no era notorio por el tono y color de su pelaje , cielos esto no se puede tornar mas extraño...finjire que esto nunca paso

olvidalo...-dije- ven

¿a donde?-dijo

¿como que a donde? pues afuera con los demas-dije

el se quedo ahi parado- no...no me gusta salir y no quiero

bueno si lo pones a si...-me puse detras de Foxy y retrocedi todo lo que pude ,el me miraba confundido , tome impulso y corrie hacie el

espera que...-no le di tiempo de reaccionar , lo taclee ,o era muy lijero o se dejo taclear , en fin , ambos rodamos hasta atravezar la cortina y y quedar frente a los otros animatronicos , yo quede ensima de el ,luego yo me pare y me sacudi el polvo , Foxy se quedo ahi como conjelado , no se movia

no me digas que te rompi-dije-no soy tan fuerte

me empeze a preocupar Foxy no se movia para nada y Freddy , Bonnie y Chica tambien lo miraban sin moverce

rayos Foxy responde-dije sacudiendolo

no dijo nada , solo cerro los ojos y se inco , Freddy se hacerco a el y le extendio su mano mientras le sonreia con ternura , Foxy abrio los ojos y miro al oso , luego su mano y lentamente hacercaba su mano con la de Freddy hasta que las 2 se entrelazaron y Freddy iso que Foxy se parara , Foxy empezo a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez en el pecho de Freddy , mientras este le susurraba cosas , no alcance ã oir muy bien pero creo que le decia ''Tranquilo , todo esta bien'' luego Bonnie y Chica se unieron al abrazo tambien. Yo solo me quede ahi parada observandolos luego ellos me voltearon a ver y me extendiron la mano , me acerque a ellos y tome la mano de Foxy ,el me arrastro con el y los demas ,quede en medio de los 4 , estaba MUY confundida , luego de un rato todos se separaron

pe...perdon-dijo Bonnie

es solo que...-dijo Chica

hace muchos años que...-dijo Freddy

no nos vemos-dijo Foxy

¿entre los 4 completan las oraciones? , ahora si no se puede poner mas extraño

no...no hay problema-dije-ahora si no les molesta...hay algunas preguntas que debo hacerles

dinos-dijo Freddy

primero que nada, ya note que de dia son los mismo que conoci hace varios años ,pero... de noche-dije-¿que les pasa durante la noche?

ug...-dijo Bonnie

digamos que , no somos los mismos de noche-dijo Freddy

pero ¿por que?-dije-¿que les paso? ...¿que...son en realidad?

¡¿podemos cambiar el tema por favor?¡-dijo Foxy

bien , ¿que estabas cantando cuando entre a buscarte?-dije mirando a Foxy

oh vamos...-dijo Foxy

¿tu cantas?-dijo Chica

si...-dijo Foxy rascandoce la nuca con su mano

¡canta¡-dij Bonnie

no...por algo canto en soledad-dijo Foxy-me da pena

estamos igual-dije-odio cantar frente a alguien

¡canten los 2¡-dijo Freddy

¡NO¡-gritamos Foxy y yo

por favor-dijo Freddy haciendo pucheros

no...-dijo Foxy

bien...-dije

¿enserio?-dijo Bonnie

pero Foxy canta conmigo-dije agarrando a Foxy del brazo

¡NO¡ , no quiero cantar-dijo Foxy

bueno canta sola Judith-dijo Chica

suspire ¿por que queria cantar frente a ellos? tal vez por que pensaba que elllos no se burlarian de mi o me jusgarian...o tal vez al fin perdi la poca cordura que me quedava , como sea...

_sera...sera..._

_que al arbol vendras _

_de forma tan atriz _

_un hombre colgo en el _

_ocurren cosas raras _

_pero extraño no ah de ser _

_porderte ver ahi al anochece_

_sera...sera... _

_que al arbol vendras _

_vamonos los 2_

_a su amor dijo al morir_

_ocurren cosas raras _

_mas seria algo muy normal _

_poderte ver ahi al anocheser_

_sera...sera..._

_que al arbol vendras _

_ahi te pedi escapar _

_y buscar la livertad _

_ocurren cosas raras_

_pero extraño no ah decer _

_poderte ver ahi al anocheser _

Bonnie se unio a mi canto...tal vez conocia la cancion ...o que se yo

_Bonnie y yo: Sera...sera..._

_que al arbol vendras _

_de forma tan atriz _

_un hombre colgo en el _

_Chica se une:ocurren cosas raras_

_mas seria algo muy normal _

_poderte ver ahi al anocheser _

_Freddy se une: Sera...sera_

_que al arbol vendras _

_vamonos los 2_

_Foxy se une: A su amor dijo al morir _

_ocurren cosas raras _

_pero extraño no ah de ser _

_poderte ver ahi al anocheser _

¡JA¡ ¿no que no cantabas?-le dije a Foxy aciendo que todos los demas dejaran de cantar

eehhh...-dijo Foxy

de que te apenas Foxy , si todos a qui cantamos-dijo Freddy

no lo se es que...-dijo Foxy- ñeg...olvidenlo , cantas bien Judith

ehh...gracias-dije ,me senti rara- emm...ya vuelvo

¿a donde vaz?-dijo Chica

al baño...dios queria ser discreta-dije

Fui literalmente corriendo al baño , ya hi me mire al espejo ,tenia un leve color rojo en mis mejillas...¿me sonroje con lo que Foxy me dijo? ¡¿que me esta pasando?¡ , me eche agua en la cara. Sali del baño , me pasee un poco por el lugar por que solo conocia el salon donde se hacian las fiestas , pasaba serca de la ofisicina del dueño cuando vi unos fragmntos de noticias pegados en la pared , el titulo me llamo mucho la atencion ''Niños desaparecidos en la pizzeria Freddy's''

Narrador: Foxy

Judith fue al baño y mientras los demas y yo comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia

ya se tardo mucho ¿o no?-dije

Foxy hace menos de 5 minutos que se fue-dijo Freddy

Bonnie y Chica rieron bajo

oh , perdon-dije

¿por que te preocupas por ella?-dijo Bonnie

eh...no lo se- menti

Me preocupo por Judith por que no quiero que le pase nada , por que no quiero que Golden le aga algo , Por que quiero que ella sea de los pocos guardias que han logrado aobrevivir a nosotros , por que...ha... ya no se no lo que estoy diciendo...paso el rato y Judith no llegaba

ahora si ya se tardo-dijo Chica

¿creen que Golden la atrapo?-dijo Freddy

¡no lo digas ni de broma¡-grite

tranquilo, debe estar en algun lugar de la Pizzeria -dijo Bonnie

vamos a buscarla-dije llendo por donde fue Judith

¡Judith¡-Los 4 empezamos a gritar su nombre sin respuesta alguna

¿pues en donde se metio?-dijo Freddy

¡Jud...¡- iva a gritar su nombre cuando la vi parada frente al pasillo -ah hay estas

me acerque a ella , no se movia para nada , solo miraba la pared

¿que haces?-dije

no me respondio , vi lo que ella estaba viendo...era ese troso de periodico que los chicos y yo leimos hace años y al parecer ahora Judith lo descubrio

Judith ¿Estas...-alcanze a decir

¿son ustedes?-dijo algo bajo

¿que somos nosotros?-dije con algo de miedo

lo...niños-dijo

estaba en un tipo de...no se ¿trance? tenia la vista perdida , no se movia y apenas hablaba

¡contestame¡-se giro bruscamente hacia mi

tran...tranquila-dije con las manos alzadas

Judith estaba sumamente serca de mi , me miraba a los ojos , me sentia raro ,intente mirar a otro lado pero no podia dejar que ver a Judith quien parecio haberce congelado en esa posicion

¿Foxy...Judith? ¿que estan haciendo?

Judith al fin parecio salir del trance , reacciono y al igual que yo volteamos para ver a los chicos con la cara de lado mirandonos confundidos

na...nada- Judith tenia un extraño tono rojo en sus mejillas

si...nada...la encontre caminando por los pasillos-dije

¿y por que tan juntos?-dijo Bonnie haciando una cara extraña

Judith y yo nos miramos y...aun estabamos muy juntos , el color rojo de Judith aumento y lentamente se alejo de mi

¿ok?...¿ahora si podemos hacer pizza?-dijo Chica

Claro-dijo Judith en un tono alegre

las dos Chicas se fueron corriendo de ahi a la cosina seguramente , yo me quede ahi parado mientras Freddy me miraba con confucion y Bonnie me seguia viendo con una cara rara

¿que?-dije

¿por que tan pegado a Judith?-dijo Freddy mirandome con una sonrisa extraña

no se ¡ella fue la que ...¡...ehhh...-nada-dije

mejor vamos con las Chicas-dijo Bonnie llendoce

ven Foxy-Freddy me espero y luego los 2 nos fuimos a la cosina

me sentia sumamente raro , mientras caminaba miraba al piso pensando en lo que acababa de pasar

¿te sientes bien?-dijo Freddy

¿eh? ah si , si , estoy bien-dije

¿seguro?-insistio

si Freddy-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

llegamos a la cosina donde...literalmente todo era un desorden Bonnie estaba lleno de arina y con una cara de ''o_o'' y las chicas estaban con las manos cubiertas re arina riendo

¿que paso?-dijo Freddy entre risas

¡me atacaron¡-dijo Bonnie apuntando a las chicas

¡claro que no¡-dijo Chica entre risas

ya , ya , ya , no hay que ensuciar mucho a Bonnie, recuerden que solo tenemos como...no se ¿alguien sabe que hora es?-dijo Judith

todos negamos con la cabeza mientras ella se quitaba la arina de las manos y luego saco una...cosa rara

son las...7:43...ñe aun tenemos un poco de tiempo , acabemos esto rapido-dijo Judith

eh...si pero ¿Que es eso?-dijo Chica

es un celular-dijo mostrandolo

todos nos quedamos en silencio , aunque parecias de esas cosas que habeses los adultos sacan en la pizzeria mientras sus hijos juegan

luego les explico-dijo Judith guardandolo

no tardo casi nada para que del celular saliera un cancion y comenzara a vibrar

_voy caminando por la calle _

_la luz roja me detiene _

_es la costumbre_

_quisiera escapar a un lugar_

_muy lejos de esta ciudad_

algo asi decia la letra de la cancion

ahhhh-dijo Judith mientras volvia sacar su celular y ponercelo en la oreja-¿hola?

¡JUDITH¡

se escucho salir del telefono , inclusive Judith salto alejando el celular de su oreja , la voz pertenecia claramente a una chica

Dios...olvide que lo deje en alta voz-dijo Judith

¿estas ahi niña? 

Judith: ehhh...¡si¡

¡¿DONDE ESTAS?¡

Judith:en...¿mi trabajo? 

NO INVENTES ¿¡TIENES TRABAJO?¡ 

Judith: si...te acabo de decir que estoy en el

estas bien sorda Nina 

se escucho una voz de otra chica

Nina: hay perdoname

no te perdono nada

Judith: ¿eres tu Jane?

no soy tu consiencia , claro que soy Jane

¡tambien estoy yo¡

y yo

claro abranme

esta vez eran las voces de chicos

Judith: hola Mike , hola Sebastian , Hola Jeremy 

¿Mike?-dijo Freddy

ese nombre me sonaba...Mike...Mike...ah¡ claro¡ era un antigua guardia de seguridad a qui

Jane: ¿hay alguien mas contigo? 

Judith nos miro por un momento

Judith :ehhh...¿no?

Mike: bien , ¿ y en donde trabajas? 

Judith; en la Pizzeria Freddys 

Mikey ¡¿QUE CARAJO HACES TRABAJANDO AHI?¡ 

Judith: ¿que tiene de malo? 

Mikey: ¿que tiene de malo? ¡¿QUE TIENE DE MALO?¡

Sebastian: oh...no 

Mike: ¡LOS MALDITOS ANIMATRONICOS TE MATARAN¡ 

¡OYE¡ - los chicos y yo no pudimos evitar gritar

Judith nos miro con cara de ''CALLENCE'' , ya que al parecer nos podian escuchar

Nina:ya encerio Judith ¿quien esta contigo?

Judith: estoy sola con los...animatronicos

Mike: ¡¿QUE?¡ 

escucho un sonido raro y luego ya no se escucharon mas voces

¿quieres eran?-pregunte

unos amigos-dijo Judith ahora si guardando el celular-vamos a limpiar esto

descuida en las noches siempre dejo un desorden a si y no pasa nada-dijo Chica

pero hay que limpiar a Bonnie...que *comienza a reir* lo llenamos de arina-dijo Judith

ok , vamos a fuera-dijo Freddy

todos salimos hacia el escenario ,mientras con unas toallas Judith limpiava a Bonnie quitandole la arina...me volvi a sentir raro , senti algo de ...¿envidia? hacia Bonnie en esos momentos

¡JUDITH¡-se escucho desde la puerta

todos volteamos y nos encontramos con 2 chicas y 3 chicos ...entre ellos estaba Mike

Narrador: Omnisciente

Todos se quedaron congelados , los animatronicos y los humanos mirandoce entre ellos

eh... ¿hola?-dijo Freddy

Judith ¿demo...-alcanzo a decir Nina , una chica de unos 20 años ,pelo negro , vestida de un sueter morado y falda blanca , de ojos Azules

¡ALEJENCE DE ELLA MONSTRUOS¡-grito Mike (N/A:no se como es originalmente a si que lo dejare a su imaginacion xD)

Mike entro y tomo a Judith del Brazo a lejandola de los animatronicos

¡oye¡-grito Judith pegandole con una toalla

¡hey¡ , ¿todavia que te intento ayudar tu me atacas con toallas? -dijo Mike

dejame , no nesecito tu ayuda...por ahora-dijo Judith safandoce de Mike

¿pero que...?-dijo Mikey

Judith volvio con los animatronicos quienes seguian ahi parados sin hacer ni decir nada

Judith ¿nos puedes explicar lo que esta pasando?-dijo Jane , una chica de 21 años de edad , pelo castaño , ojos cafes , vestida con un vestido negro y un collar de perlas)

si pero...es una larga historia y no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos-dijo Judith- les cuento cuando temine mi trabajo

¡yo quiero la explicacion ahora¡-dijo Jeremy (N/A:tambien lo dejo a su imaginacion) a lo que Judith le lanzo un gorrito de fiestas que encontro por ahi- bueno si no quieres no

encerio se los contare , pero cuando termine de trabajar-dijo Judith - ahora...si son tan amables ¿Se pueden ir?

no , ni loco te dejare sola con estas cosas-dijo Mike

tenemos nombres - al fin hablo Foxy

me vale un mier...-empezo a hablar Mike

dejate de tonterias y ya vete que yo estare bien-dijo Judith

bien , como quieras , pero no esperes verme en tu funeral-dijo Mike saliendo de ahi

¿ustedes tambien me van a echar royo?-dijo Judith

no , yo ya me voy-dijo Sebastian ,un chico de 19 años ,vestido de pantalon negro y playera azul , ojos verdes

todos se fueron de ahi dejando a Judith sola con los animatronicos nuevamente

¿que acaba de pasar?-dijo Chica

no...tengo...idea-dijo Judith

tus amigos son algo...raros-dijo Bonnie

descuida , soy igual o mas rara que ellos-dijo Judith

Pasaron los minutos y se la pasaron cantando , riendo , haciendo chistes , retos y verdades (N/A: osea se pusieron a jugar verdad o reto...claro no sin que antes Judith les explicara las reglas)

bien...Judith ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Freddy

em...¡RETO¡-dijo Judith

antes de que Freddy pudiera hablar , Bonnie le susurro algo ala oreja y cuando termino este rio un poco

jeje...bien-dijo Freddy

el oso se hacerco a Judith y le susurro algo , esto se enrojecio

no...¿encerio?-dijo Judith

Bonnie y Freddy asintieron mientras reian

donde quieras pero aslo-dijo Bonnie

bien...-Judith se puso frente a Foxy y lo miro por un rato

_''¿a que la haran_ retado?''-penso Foxy

Judith tomo la megilla de Foxy y deposito un pequeño beso en esta

UUHHHHH¡-dijeron los demas animatronicos

Narra: Judith

¿por que siempre elijo reto? siempre me ponen a hacer algo raro o vergonsoso , entre Bonnie y Freddy me retaron a besar a Foxy en donde quisiera , lo bese en la megilla ¿me gusto? si ¿para que mentir? me gusto y si fuera por mi , lo abria besado en la boca u...¿osico? eh... lo que tengan los zorros...¡¿POR DIOS JUDITH QUE ESTAS DICIENDO¡? Foxy es un Robot ¿como puedo tener sentimientos hacia un robot? aunque no es imposible...y lo estoy haciendo ahora...cielos creo que encerio estoy enloqueciendo

Narrador: Omnisiente

luego del beso de Judith, Foxy estaba sonrojado (N/A:si ellos se sonrojan)

ok...Chica...¿verdad o reto?-dijo Judith

em...como vi lo que te isieron con el reto...elijo verdad-dijo Chica

ok , si eres un robot...¿como es que puedes hacer pizzas?-dijo Judith

me programaron con eso-dijo Chica

esta bien-dijo Judith

Foxy ¿verdad o reto?-dijo Chica

verdad-dijo Foxy

¿te gusto el beso que te dio Judith?-dijo Chica

Judith se volvio a sonrojar

s...si-susurro Foxy

Narra: Foxy

eleji verdad , y Chica me pregunto si me habia gustado el beso de Judith ,apenas susurre que si ¿por que mentir? me habia gustado , me gusto mucho , ultimamente me eh estado sintiendo muy extraño , me gustaba estar junto a Judith , me sentia bien, no estoy seguro de lo que me esta pasando , de lo que si es seguro es que no dejare que Golden lastime a Judith... aunque claro no nos podemos resistir mientras nos controla...pero si le llega a hacer algo o hace que nosotros le agamos algo...me las va a pagar

Narrador: Omnisiente

No tardo mucho para que el dueño llegara, los animatronicos fueron rapido a sus lugares

hola de nuevo Judith-dijo el dueño-gracias por hacer estas horas extras

no hay problema-dijo Judith-ahora si me permite devo irme

claro Judith -dijo el dueño-nos vemos al rato

Judith su fue directo a su casa , lo primero que iso fue tirarce en el sillon , luego tomo su celular y les mano mensaje a sus amigos , diciendoles que ya habia terminado de trabajar y que fueran a su casa para que les explicara todo

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaa¡, NO ME MATEN¡ <strong>

**perodon por tardar pero mi lap se puso rara , pero ya esta bien y los reconmpense con un cap LARRRGOOO¡ ,bueno mas largo que los anteriores. ok dare un par par de avisos y aclaraciones ...**

**Primero las aclaraciones: recuerden que los animatronicos no recuerdan sus vidas , pero si recuerdan una que ptra experiencia , bueno esto sera mas claro mas adelante.**

**Los avisos son...**

**1- un comentario me dijo algo de que si podia hacer un personaje X un lector...mas simple si podria hacer parejas con los personajes y lectores...seria buena idea pero pera hacer una historia a si ... necesito una Historia completa de seguramente 349182 capitulos xD , ok... por eso para poder ''satisfacer'' a esa personita , estoy pensando en volverme escritora tambien de Wattpat (si no saben que es ¡busquenlo¡ xD) ahi en wattpat...no son tan estrictos con el contenido de la Historia por lo que podria hacer ese tipo de historias...como sere nueva en ese ''tipo'' de historias (tal vez algunos la conoscan , son de las que en la historia ponen una rayita para que imagines que es tu nombre). tal vez antes de las parejas aga FNAF y tu, donde el ''tu'' puedes participar...ustedes opinen **

**2-Si llego a ser escritora de Wattpat tambien , tal vez aga una historia de Creepypastas , a los que los conocen seguro identificaron 2 nombres , Nina y Jane ... tambien opinen sobre eso**

**bien sin mas que decir adios **

**nos leemos pronto **

**PD: la cancion que canta Foxy se llama ''Awoken'' (bueno casi , de esa cancion me inspire) ,la que cantan todos se llama ''El arbol del ahorcado'' de los juegos del hambre y la del celular se llama wave de vocaloid**


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10: Explicaciones y noche 3

Narra: Judith

listo , ya termine de trabajar , les mande mensaje a mis amigos para que vinieran si querían esa explicacion , me cambie de ropa antes de que alguien tocara la puerta

¡ya voy¡-dije mientra iba a abrir la puerta

¡ya , dame la explicación ahora¡-era Mike entrando a mi casa

que onda con tigo ¿y los demas?-dije

deven venir por ahi atras-dijo Mike

ya llege...-dijo Jeremy entrando por la puerta seguido de Sebas y las chicas

¿por que no llegaron con Mike?-dije

por que en cuanto nos llego el mensaje, Mike corrio como loco-dijo Jane

¿ok...?-dije

bien , ahora si , explicanos-dijo Mike

ok , no es tan complicado-dije- y muy simple , solo encontre el aviso de que se nesesitaba guardia nocturno y decidi entrar a trabajar

¿y ya sabes lo que hacen los animatronicos?-dijo Mike

si , lo se muy bien-dije

¿que hacen?-dijo Nina

te intentan matar y ponerte en un traje de animatronico-dijo Mike

hay que miedo-dijo Jeremy

¿y entonces por que estabas con ellos y no te hacian nada?-dijo Jane

por que son mis amigos...aparte no son los mismo de noche-dije

¿a que te refieres?-dijo Mike

ellos me lo dijeron-dije- ¿y a todo esto por que no sabia que habias trabajado ahi?

no fue mi mayor orgullo-dijo Mike

¿cla...ro?-dije

¿por que no renuncias?-dijo Nina

el dueño no te deja , deves estar minimo 5 noches-dijo Mike

que raro-dije

¿has intentado renunciar?-dijo Mike

no-dije

¡¿POR QUE NO?¡-dijo Mike gritandome en la oreja

cielos Mike, haces...muchas preguntas-dije

¿que no lo recuerdas de la primaria?-dijo Jane

si...y no ha cambiado nada-dije

no me importa , debes renunciar-dijo Mike

ven y obligame-dije desafiante

si tu lo dices-Mike

Mike se lanzo hacia mi y empezo a hacerme cosquillas , sabe que soy mus cosquilluda

jajajaja...Mike...jajajaja...¡para¡...jajaja-dije

no hasta que renuncies-dijo Mike

¡Jamas¡ -dije

bueno-dijo Mike

siguio a si por un largo rato

jajaja...ya...jajaja...encerio Mike...jajaja...para de una vez...jaja... ¡chicos ayuda¡-dije

vamos Mike ya dejala no va a renunciar-dijo Sebastian

si , pobre, le has echo cosquillas durante unos 5 minutos-dijo Nina

esta bien-dijo Mike

al fin me dejo en paz pero seguia riendo en el piso

pero aun no estoy de acuerdo con que sigas trabajando ahi-dijo Mike

tranquilo...estare bien-dije-¿que es lo que puede pasar?

EN LA NOCHE...

vamos por otra noche-me dije a mi misma

me puse mi uniforme , lista para la noche 3 , espero... al llegar a la pizzeria fue lo mismo , saludar y despedirme del dueño e ir a mi oficina y claro , no falto el telefono

no creo que me sirvan de mucho sus consejos-dije-¿como evito que hable?

busque por los botones del telefono y encontre uno que decia ''mute call'' ,lo aprete y el tipo del telefono se callo

bueno...-dije-espero no arrepentirme

subi la tableta y...¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?¡ Bonnie y Chica no estaban , Freddy me esba viendo, bueno a la camara y Foxy estaba saliendo de la cueva pirata , baje la tableta y ahi...estaba en posision como de un cadaver...un animatronico como Freddy pero en amarillo , su sombreso y moño eran azules y no tenia ojos , me petrifique, esa cosa si me asusto , no podia moverme por el miedo

hola...Judith-me hablo esa cosa mientras una perturbadora sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

¿ho...la?-dije-¿qu...quien eres tu?

oh , que descortez de mi parte, me llamo Golden-dijo Parandoce

¿y que quieres?-dije

te vi ayer...cuando viste a quella noticia sobre los niños asecinados-dijo

yo...-no sabia que decir

bien, vi que Foxy no contesto a tu pregunta, a si que yo lo are por el-dijo Golden-si , ellos son los niños asecinados y sus almas han quedado atrapadas en los cuerpos de los animatronicos ,y yo...yo controlo a esas pequeñas almas

¿qu...que?-dije no podia creer lo que me estaba diciendo

yo controlo a tus pequeños amigos, ellos no se pueden sesistir , hacen lo que yo les diga y cuando lo diga , ¿sabes a cuantos guardias de seguridad han matado por que yo se los ordeno?-dijo con una sonrisa perturvadora- y ...ahora es tu turno

Chasqueo los dedos y desaparecio de la nada, seguia asustada , escuche unos paso hacercandoce rapidamente hacia donde estaba, de repente Foxy entro , no grito como la ultima vez solo entro e intento morderme ,apenas y logre esquivarlo

¡¿Foxy pero que...?¡-dije

me volteo a ver , tenia sus ojos negros y me miraba de una forma que no me gustaba

oh no-dije

Foxy se lanzo nuevamente hacia a mi y lo volvi a esquivar , en eso escuche la voz de golden ''Yo los controlo y ellos no pueden hacer nada al respecto'' me dijo

¡REACCIONA FOXY¡-grite

pero no funciono Foxy seguia lanzandome ataques , cada vez mas fuertes y me costaban esquivarlos , sali de la ofisina corriendo hacia ningun lugar en especial solo corria y escuchaba a Foxy seguirme , estaba obscuro por lo que no sabia hacia donde iba, yo me acorrale solita llege a una pared y no tenia salida , me voltee hacia Foxy y me seguia viendo de una forma que no me gustaba con esos ojos negros.

Game over-dijo , esa no era su voz , era una voz que dava mucho miedo

¡FOXY NO¡-fue lo ultimo que grite antes de que todo se volviera negro

Narra: Foxy

cuando Golden nos controla generalmente vemos todo negro , solo al principio estabamos concienetes ,pero luego no , solo veiamos negro y haveces cuando volviamos a la normalidad veiamos la horroble escena de algun guardia metido de forma sadica en algun traje. Pero esta vez fue diferente. De un momento a otro la obscurida se quito y lo que vi era la peor escena que eh visto hasta ahora. Judith estaba tirada en el piso y un charco de sangre la rodeava , tenia su ropa rasgada por el area de su cintura y de ahi le brotaba la sangre, me toque la mandibula y senti que estaba llena de sangre.

no , no , no , no ¡¿que eh echo?¡ ¡NO¡-grite y empeze a llorar mientras me hacercaba a Judith

la sacudia con cuidado pero ella no reaccionava

¿¡Judith?¡-La abrace mientras lloraba , hice lo que menos queria hacer y a quien menos se lo queria hacer...maldito Golden

escuche pasos hacercarce eran Freddy , Bonnie y Chica

¿chicos?-dije

Bonnie me ataco , me golpeo haciendo que soltara a Judith y me inmovilizo los brasos junto con Chica

¿BONNIE ,CHICA QUE...?-dije

lo siento-dijo Bonnie

era Golden , nos seguia controlando ...pero ¿por que estabamos concientes? voltee a ver a Freddy quien estaba cargando a Judith y llevandocela a Parts/Service (N/a: no se si se llame pero yolo XD)

¡FREDDY NO¡-grite

no...no puedo hacer nada-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se iba

podia escuchar a Bonnie y Chica llorando , era claro que ninguno le queria hacer eso a Judith ,pero no teniamos de otra , Chica y Bonnie me llevaron a Parts/Service , donde Judith estaba en la mesa y Freddy estaba tomando un traje de Chica mientras hacia movimientos raros , parecia que se estaba intentando resistir pero sin lograrlo. De repente senti algo raro y di un brinco ,los demas tambien dieron un pequeño brinco y Freddy lanzo la cabeza que tenia del traje

¿que...que paso?-dijo Chica

escuche que alguien aplaudía sarcásticamente , era Golden quien estaba parado en la puerta . Yo me puse frente a Judith para intentar protegerla ,Bonnie y Freddy no tardaron en ponerse a mis lados con la misma intención ,mientras Chica se puso detrás de Judith

miren...que lindo , intentan proteger a su amiga-se burlo Golden

no dejaremos que le agás daño-dijo Freddy

ya lo veremos-dijo-pero por ahora les diré algo...

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Bonnie

dejare que curen a Judith-dijo Golden

¿que?¿por que?-dije algo sorprendido

si , bueno si no quieren , puedo terminar el trabajo ahora mismo-dijo Golden

¡No¡...la...la curaremos-dijo Bonnie

bien-dijo Golden

espera...te conocemos , no haces este tipo de cosas a si por que si ¿Qué tramas?-dijo Freddy

solo díganle...que se prepare para su ultima noche de trabajo-dicho esto desapareció

bien...Foxy lleva a Judith a otro lugar...este lugar no me gusta...Bonnie ,Chica , ayúdenme a encontrar algo para curarla

todos hicimos lo que nos dijo , los demás se fueron mientras yo cargaba a Judith con cuidado de no lastimarla mas , luego la lleve a la oficina

Narra: Judith

me pesaban los ojos , no los podía abrir , me costaba un poco de trabajo respirar , recordé lo que paso antes de desmallarme ,Foxy me ataco , pero se que no fue culpa suya , fue ese tal Golden. No se bien en donde estoy solo se que estoy en brazos de alguien , quien me esta acariciando mi pelo. Con dificultad abri mis ojos lentamente y vi a Foxy llorando , miraba hacia la nada mientras acariciaba mi pelo, sonreí levemente , con esfuerzo logre llevar mi mano hacia su cara logrando que el me mirara sorprendido

lo...lo siento-dijo

no...no...fu...e...tu...cul...pa-dije débil y entrecortado

¿Qué dices?-dijo

se...que...fue...Go...Gol...den-dicho esto volvi a ver todo negro

Narrador: Obnisciente

Foxy no lo podía creer , Judith había descubierto a Golden , pero aun no entendia el como descubrió que el los controla. No tardo para que los demás llegaran con un kit de emergencias y unas toallas, no sabían que hacer exactamente pero usando la lógica , primero limpiaron y desinfectaron la herida y luego la vendaron, Foxy aun la tenia en sus brazos.

chicos...-dijo Foxy

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Freddy

Judith ya sabe lo de Golden-dijo Foxy

¿ya sabe que nos controla?-dijo Chica

si-dijo Foxy

¿pero como?-dijo Bonnie

¿se lo dijiste?-dijo Freddy

no , antes de que llegaran se despertó por un momento y dijo que sabia que no fue mi culpa que la atacara-dijo Foxy

¿pero como se entero?-dijo Bonnie

no lo se , se volvió a desmallar antes de que le pudiera preguntar-dijo Foxy

bien , ese no es el caso ahora , ahora hay que esperar a que Judith esta bien-dijo Freddy

¿escucharon eso?-dijo Chica

¿de que hablas?-dijo Foxy

creo que alguien entro a la pizzería-dijo Chica

¿Qué?-dijo Freddy

genial , y la guardia inconsciente-dijo Bonnie

no es momento para bromear ¿Quién se metería a la pizzería?-dijo Freddy

¡¿Judith?¡-se escucho gritar a un chico

¿oigan...que no es...?-dijo Foxy

¿...Mike?-dijo Bonnie

se escuchaban pasos hacercandoce a la oficina

¡Jud...-Mike se quedo en el marco de la puerta viendo a los animatronicos dentro y el zorro con Judith en sus brazos

todo quedo en un silencio incomodo

¡suéltenla¡-Mike saco un arma apuntando a Foxy

tran...quilo...amigo-dijo Chica

Narra: Judith

me desmalle nuevamente , cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a...¿¡Mike?¡ , ¿Qué hacia el a qui? , estaba sosteniendo una pistola , seguía en brazos de Foxy y supuse que le estaría apuntando a el

¡Mike no¡-agarre fuerzas de quien sabe donde y tome el arma de Mike pero el ya había disparado

no me dio a mi , ni a ninguno de los animatronicos, creo que desvie el tiro , pero disparo casi en mi oreja y estaba atontada , solo escuchaba un zumbido , Mike me tomo de los hombros y me sacudia , me estaba gritando pero no escuchaba nada , pronto los animatronicos me empezaban a hablar ,pero tampoco los escuchaba. Pasaron minutos cuando recobre la audición

¡estúpido¡-fue lo primero que dije dirijiendome a Mike- ¡me disparaste en la oreja tonto¡

¿tonto yo? ¡¿tonto yo?¡-dijo Mike-¡tonta tu , crei que te había disparado a ti¡

pues quien te manda a meterte en la pizzería a mitad de...-alcanze a decir antes de que Mike me abrazara

no me asustes a si-me dijo Mike al oído

lo único que ise fue sonreir ,devolverle el abrazo y decirle- no prometo nada

mire detrás de su hombro y vi a los animatronicos , tenían una cara de confucion , pero Foxy miraba de forma asecina a Mike por lo que lo empuje mientras reia ingenua

jeje...y bien ¿Cómo entraste a qui?-dije

aun tengo las llaves de cuando trabajaba a qui-dijo Mike

bien , mejor vete , no quiero que me despidan por culpa tuya-dije

seria mejor-dijo Mike

¡OYE¡-dijo Foxy

por cierto...¿que hacen ellos en la oficina?-dijo Mike viendo a los animatronicos

me estaban ayudando-dije

¿en que? , ¿en curarte eso?-dijo mientras apuntaba mi cintura la cual estaba vendada

pues si...creo-dije-además ya te dije que ellos son amistosos

aun a si , no confió en ellos-dijo Mike

bueno tal vez en ellos no , pero confías en mi ¿cierto?-dije yendo con los animatronicos

Mike suspiro y me siguió , mientras Foxy me abrazo por detrás mientras seguía viendo a Mike con una mirada asesina

jeje...¿vez? , son amigables-dije no eran a si conmigo-dijo Mike

eh...si...perdón por eso-dijo Bonnie

y perdón por todas esas veces que intentamos matarte y meterte en un traje-dijo Chica

si , no éramos nosotros-dijo Foxy

deberás ¿Cómo descubriste a Golden?-dijo Freddy

se me apareció en la oficina y me dijo que el los controlaba y ustedes no se podían resistir-dije

¿Quién es Golden?-dijo Mike

es como Freddy...pero dorado-dije

ahhh...ya me acorde de ese maldito , pero a mi nunca me hablo , solo se quedaba ahí...como un cadáver-dijo Mike

hablando de Golden...el nos mando un recado para ti-dijo Bonnie

¿que?-dije

dijo que te prepararas para la ultima noche de trabajo-dijo Chica

¿y eso que significa?-dije

no lo se , pero conociendo a Golden no va a ser nada bueno-dijo Freddy

a mi me suena a que va a correr sangre por la pizzería-dije algo asustada

si...ok , escapemos a otro país-dijo Mike tomándome la mano

Mike...no escapare a otro país-dije soltándome de el-voy a detener a Golden de una u otro forma

¿que? ... ¿eres una loca o que te pasa?-dijo Mike

no soy una loca...soy una Psicópata-dije

ugh... esa frase tuya nunca me gusto , en especial por que lo dices en ese tono-dijo Mike

jeje ... aun a si seguiré Jugando este juego-dije

el resto de la noche fue tranquila , cuando dieron las 5:50 Mike salio de la pizzería , se ofrecio a llevarme a casa por lo de la herida , no le podía decir que no

oye , como que te recuperaste muy rápido de la herida ¿no crees?-dijo Freddy

eh...si , siempre eh sido a si , me recupero de las heridas facilemente-dije

¿encerio?-dijo Bonnie

si...una vez me cai por una escalera y a los 5 minutos ya estaba bien-dije

wow-dijo Foxy

si...wow-dije

la pequeña alarma sonó , dándole la señal a los animatronicos de ir a sus lugares, como siempre el dueño llego

Hola Judith-dijo el Dueño- ¿Qué te paso?

un pequeño accidente-dije-espero que no le moleste , tome unas cosas para poder curarme

oh , descuida no hay problema ¿podrás venir esta noche?-dijo

claro , solo necesito descansar-dije yéndome

afuera estaba Mike , nos fuimos caminando a mi casa mientras Mike mandaba mensajes

¿a quien le mandas mensajes?-dije

a los demás-dijo Mike

¿para que?...-dije

no te dejare sola con esto-dijo

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO¡<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado el cap...perdón por tardar mi lap esta loca y no me deja hacer nada **

**bueno primero...eh estado viendo que hay 2 historias con OC la de ''Todos nosotros'' y ''Corazón de metal'' bueno a si que como me están midiendo hacer LectorXPersonaje...pensé en esto...****mándenme sus Oc o su descipcion **

**-Nombre**

**-Edad**

**-Actitud **

**-Color de ojos y cabello**

**-Extras (Ej: usa lentes) **

**una vez que me manden esto , díganme si quieren que su Oc o ustedes quien sobrevivir las noches (osea como el juego) o si quieren tener una ''relacion'' con un personaje solo díganme con quien (no soy adivina) para los que quieren sobrevivir ... bueno intento de sobrevivir , voy a hacer esto : En una bolsa negra meteré ligas de color rojo y verde , 2 de 3 para ver si sobreviven o no (osea 2 verdes-sobreviven , 2 rojas-los matan los animatronicos) **

**vale...nos leemos pronto **


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11: Investigación y noche 4

Narrador: obnisciente

¿por que me quieres ayudar?-dijo Judith

por que eres mi amiga y no re dejare sola en esto-dijo Mike

¿y como lo planeas hacer?-dijo Judith

oye yo ya cumplí mi semana en ese infierno , ahora te toca a ti-dijo Mike

Al llegar a casa de Judith , ella y Mike vieron a Jeremy esperando en la puerta

¿Jeremy?¿que haces a qui?-dijo Judith acercándose para abrir la puerta

Mike, me mando mensaje para que viniera-dijo Jeremy

se lo mande a todos pero...¿y los demás?-dijo Mike

seguramente ignoraron tu mensaje y se volvieron a dormir-dijo Judith abriendo la puerta-pasen

Los chicos pasaron a la casa

¿y entonces por que tu estas a qui?-dijo Mike viendo a Jeremy

ya me conoces-dijo Jeremy

bueno , yo me voy a descansar -dijo Judith yendo a su habitación- hagan lo que quieran a qui afuera... pero no se coman mi nutella

esta bien-dijo Mike

Hey ¿que te paso?- dijo Jeremy al ver las vendas de Judith

¿Qué? ¿esto? *se ve su herida* esto solo es...un accidente de trabajo-dijo Juidith

la atacaron-dijo Mike

¿¡QUE?¡-dijo Jeremy

oigan , a ti *Señala a Jeremy* y seguramente a los demás cuando lleguen les contare que me paso , pero ahora quiero dormir- dijo Judith

Judith fue a su cuarto y cerro con llave , claro confiaba en Mike y Jeremy pero a un a si no correría riesgos , se puso ropa mas cómoda para dormir y se tiro en la cama

Narra: Judith

Me tire a mi cama, estaba muy cansada , mas de lo normal , dormí y volví a soñar ...cosas extrañas... estaba en un extraño lugar , creo que era la pizzería pero estaba obscura y fría , comenze a caminar sin rumbo ,en el escenario no estaban los animatronicos , bueno si , pero no eran los que yo conocía , Freddy esta un poco mas gordo , Bonnie era azul y de ojos verdes ... creo que ahora es mujer , y Chica tenia el cuerpo...mmmm ¿Cómo decirlo?...el era mas delgada y tenia ... curvas por a si decirlo y su babero decía ''Let's Party'' los 3 tenían sus mejillas de color rojo y no mostraban ningún signo de vida. Seguí caminando vi a un niñito con un globo y un letrero que decía ''Ballons'' vestía con una playerita a rayas rojas y azules y con 2 botones en el centro , un gorrito con este patrón , pantalones azules fuertes y zapatos cafes , de ojos celestes y con una amplia sonrisa , como los demás tenia pintadas las mejillas de rojo , me sentía atraída por el ,era lindo... aunque dudo que lo sea si me salta en la cara... pero bueno , nadie se compara a Foxy ... ¿yo dije eso? como sea... seguí caminando y vi tarada a otro animatronico , parecía Foxy sin piel , aunque estoy casi segura de que es mujer , era una zorra blanca con rosa y pareciera que estaba maquillada , por eso creo que es mujer , no tenia cuerpo , solo el endo esqueleto , o no se lo único a lo que le veo forma es a su cabeza, tiene otra cabeza a lado de ella que creo que es del endo esqueleto , le faltaba un ojo. Segui caminando y llege a otro cuarto que nunca había visto , en este podía escuchar un pequeña melodía , como de una caja de música , vi la pequeña caja musical que estaba a lado de una gran caja de regalo. Segui caminando , llegue a una puerta que decía ''Parts/Service'' estaba mas oscuro que todos los otros cuertos y olia raro , me adentre mas al cuarto con miedo hasta que tropeze con algo , de repente había un poco de luz en el cuarto y grite con lo que vi , era una niña creo que de uno 8 años ,estaba muerta , la apuñalaron justo en el corazón. La habitación se ilumino completamente dejándome ver a otros 4 niños muertos de la misma forma apuñalados en el corazón.

¡¿QUE?¡-desperté gracias a ese grito

literalmente me cai de la cama, creo que ya todos están a qui , mire el reloj y eran las ¡¿12:30?¡ con razón ya todos estaban a qui , me levante rápidamente y me vesti decentemente , luego sali y si , todos los demás estaban en mi casa

hola bella durmiente-dijo Jane

no me culpes , casi muero-dije intentando peinarme

¿enserio te atacaron?-dijo Nina

si- me subí un poco la playera para que vieran las vendas

que horror-dijo Sebastian

yo que tu le sacaba una pistola al dueño si no me dejaba renunciar-dijo Jane

creo que todos la miramos raro

¿que?-dijo Jane

nada, nada-dijo Mike

como sea , hay investigaciones que tenemos que hacer-dije

¿he?-dijeron los demás

Fui a mi computadora y busque en internet ''asesinatos en la pizzería Freddys'' y me metí en la primera pagina que encontré

¿Qué cosas buscas?-dijo Mike

¿sabes por que los animatronicos se mueven?-dije

no-respondio Mike

ellos eran niños , pero los asecinaron y colocaron sus cuerpos dentro de los animatronicos y creo que sus almas se quedaron ahí-dije

espera...¡¿que?¡-dijo Jeremy

pero si son niños ¿por que nos intentan matar?-dijo Mike

Foxy , Freddy , Bonnie y Chica son controlados por Golden , el los obliga...pero no estoy segura de por que lo hace-dije -¡ a qui esta¡

En la paguina en la que entre hablaba del asesinato de los niños ,había mas información que en los trosos de periódico. Según la paguina los nombres de los niños eran Francisco Cortes de 9 años , Eduardo Morales de 9 años igual , Giovani Gonzales de 10 años , Jose Espinoza de 7 años y Sandra Sandobal de 8 años. Me quede en shock al ver las fotos de cada niño , eran los que vi en mis sueños , intente ignorarlo mientras ponía lógica

Sandra al ser la única niña seguramente es Chica , Giovani tal vez sea Freddy , Francisco debería ser Golden , Eduardo Bonnie y... creo que Jose es Foxy-dije

¿eso crees?-dijo Mike

pues si , creo-dije

Espinoza...creo que es el apellido de una vecina-dijo Sebastian

¿y que nos puede asegurar que es la madre de Foxy o... del animatronico que sea?-dije

por que recuerdo que ella hablaba mucho sobre que su hijo había muerto , pero nunca me interezo oir la historia-dijo Sebas

¿podremos hablar con ella?-dije

creo , solo déjame habisarle- Sebastian saco su celular y se fue a otro lugar para hablar

¿segura que quieres hacer esto?-dijo Jeremy

si , muy segura-dije

dice que podemos ir , pero un poco ms tarde-dijo Sebastian

bien , mientras ,seguire con esto-dije

invesytige mas a fondo sobre los niños , quienes eran , me sorprendi mucho al ver tanta información sobre su vida , inclusive había videos de entrevistas a los padres y familiares , la de Golden era un poco confusa , era huérfano hasta que una familia lo adopto pero por un accidente perdió la memorio y se negó a volver con su familia adoptiva , poco después encontratron a la madre biológica y se quedo con ella , pero no decía que hacían ellos en la pizzería.

¿ya nos vamos?-dijo Jane

espera, espera-dije

imprimi algunas hojas de información de cada niño y luego apage la conputadora para ir a casa de la vecina de Sebastian. Al llegar ella nos recibió con una sonrisa , me daría tanta pena quitarcela por hacerla recordad el pasado , claro si ella era la madre de a quel niño.

buenos días Sebastian-dijo la señora - supongo que ellos son tus amigos *nos mira*

si , son ellos-dijo Sebastian

son adorables- dio agarrando la mejilla de Jeremy

ahh...-dijo Jeremy

todos aguantamos la risa

bien , pasen chicos , pasen-dijo la señora invitándonos a pasar

todos entramos , las chicas nos sentamos en un sillón y los chicos que quedaron parados

¿para que querían hablar con migo?-dijo la señora

queríamos hacerles unas preguntas , y espero que no les molesten-dije

oh , claro ¿Qué preguntas?

bueno... pimero es... ¿tenia un hijo Llamado Jose que fue acecinado en la pizzería Freddys? -dije

su expresión cambio notoriamente pero contesto

si-dijo

¿podría decirme como era su hijo?-dije

Nos conto cada detalle de como era su hijo y en efecto se parecía a la personalidad de Foxy , nos dijo que incluso le gustaba vestirse de pirata , todos escuchábamos con atención cada detalle, hasta que termino

bueno , muchas gracias señora-dije

los chicos y yo estábamos apunto de irnos

si , ese hombre se llevo a mi Jose...y a mi amado Guiovani-dijo

me detuve en seco , ese nombre también me sonaba , era el niño que yo consideraba Freddy , pero no tenia el mismo apellido . me voltee hacia la señora

disculpe...¿pero que dijo?-pregunte

...

EN LA NOCHE...

La misma rutina , me puse el uniforme del trabajo , tome la información que imprimí y fue a la pizzería ,al llegar hable con el dueño

hola Judith ¿lista para la noche 4?-dijo el Dueño

si , lo estoy-respondí

y ahora tienes compañeros de trabajo- dijo

¿ a que se refiere?-dije

a que , otros 5 muchachos solicitaron empleo y se los di-dijo el Dueño- bueno , ya me voy ,suerte

claro, adiós-dije

camine a la oficina y ...pero claro... Nina, Jane, Sebastian , Mike y Jeremy estaban ahí , todos con el uniforme de seguridad de la pizzería

¿Qué hacen a qui?-dije

antes saludabas-dijo Jane

hola, ¿Qué hacen a qui?-dije

pues ahora trabajamos a qui , contigo- dijo Nina

¿pero por que?-dije

te dije, que no te dejaría sola con esto-dijo Mike

el teléfono sonó , lo iba a callar pero Mike me detuvo

quiero examinar un poco esto- Dijo Mike

**Hola , noche 4 , umm... no se si pueda gravar un mensaje para ti mañana *golpez en la puerta* eh... esto se esta volviendo complicado *golpes en la puerta* y dudo poder grabarte un mensaje para mañana , pero hey , una noche mas y estarás libre y... *se escucha la canción de Fredddy* oh no... *grito animatronico* **

fue lo que se escucho esta vez , me quede algo sorprendida por el final pero intente no tomarle importancia

¿eso nos va a pasar a nosotros?-dijo Jeremy , su miedo era notorio

si te cuidas y sabes actuar , no-dijo Mike

Judith- escuche en una de las puertas y la cerré , era la voz de Bonnie pero se escuchaba normal. Iba a ver la otra puerta pero antes alguien salto sobre mi y cai al piso

¡TODOS VAMOS MA MORIR¡ -oi el grito de Jeremy

¡Judith¡ - era Chica

oh...¿eres tu Chica?-dije

¿Qué no estas viendo?-dijo mientras se paraba

osea , si se que eres Chica , pero me refiero a... si no estas ''poseída'' por Golden-dije

no , creo que no-dijo con una sonrisa

bien- le devolví la sonrisa , me voltee y todos menos Mike tenían una exprecion de miedo , Jeremy estaba debajo del escritorio abrazando sus piernas- vamos , no sean miedosos -me aserque a Jeremy- y tu salte de ahí- saque debajo del escritorio a Jeremy

hola a todos-dijo Chica aun sonriendo

hola Chica-el único que contesto fue Mike

me acerque a la otra puerta y la abri , ahí estaban Bonnie y Freddy

hola Juidith-dijo Freddy sonriendo

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Bonnnie mientras veía a los demás

son , amigos... y ahora también son guardias-dije

hola-saludo Bonnie

los invite a pasar y lo isieron m los demás aun tenían algo de miedo y los animatronicos lo notaron haciendo que se sintieran incomodos

falta alguien-dije y me dirigí a la salida-nadie mate a nadie

fui directo a la cueva pirata y entre

Foxy-dije

Foxy volteo a verme

¿Qué haces a qui?-dijo

vine por ti , creo que ninguno esta bajo el control de Golden , los demás están en la oficina , vamos-dije

el tenia una cara de confusión pero aun a si vino conmigo, al irnos hacercando a la oficina empeze a escuchar gritos y golpes

rayos...-dije

Foxy y yo corrimos hasta la oficina y cuando llegamos casi estallo en risas, Jane y Nina estaban golpeando a Freddy y Bonnie , los demás estaban a un lado , los Chicos riendoce y Chica aguantandoce las ganas ,ilcuso Foxy sonto una risilla

oigan , les dije que nadie matara a nadie-dije

estas cosas son del diablo-dijo Nina

¡oye¡-dijo Bonnie

bien , bien , déjenlos a los pobres-dije separándolos

¿por que hay tanta gente a qui?-dijo Foxy

a si , ellos son Jane , Nina , Sebastian, Jeremy y...bueno ya conocen a Mike , ellos ahora son guardias de seguridad-dije

hola- saludaron

y ellos son , Foxy , Bonnie , Freddy y Chica-dije

hola-saludaron los animatronicos

bueno , pónganse cómodos , por que hay muchas cosas que debo decirles-dije

¿Qué cosas?-dijo Chica

cosas...de sus vidas como niños-dije

todo quedo en un silencio incomodo y los animatronicos en Shock

bien... ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-dije

Chica levanto la mano dudosa

bien Chica...a qui va-dije sacando las copias que imprimí- Tu nombre era Sanadra Snadobal , tenias 8 años de edad , eras muy inteligente y sociable , tus padres te adoraban y... tienes una hermana 4 años menor que tu

Chica empezó a llorar y Sebastian coloco una mano en su hombro

y apuesto a que también eras bonita-dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa ,creo que todos lo miramos raro por eso

gra...gracias-dijo Chica , ¿se sonrojo? . ¿enserio? , bieno como sea

co...recto-dijo-siges tu , Bonnie

¿por que yo?-dijo Bonnie

por que yo lo digo-dije- bien... tu nombre era Eduardo Morales , tenias 9 años de edad , tus padres se divorciaron pero mantenias una buena relación con los 2 , no tenias muchos amigos pero te bastaban con los que tenias , eras muy divertido eh inteligente , y tienes una hermana 5 años mayor que tu , y un hermano 3 años menor que tu

Bonnie solo agacho la cabeza y Nina lo abrazi por detrás

OK...*suspira* Freddy , Foxy , no se como decirles esto-dije

con la boca-dijo Foxy

bien...ok-dije- Freddy te llmabas Guivani Gonzales , tenias 10 años , eras muy divertido e inquieto, Foxy , tu te llamabas Jose Espinoza , tenias 7 años , eras inquieto y lindo... *tome aire* uestes 2 eran hermanos , sus padres se divorciaron , Foxy concervo el apellido de su madre y Freddy el de su padre , eran muy unidos...

todo volvió a caer en un silencio incomodo mientras Freddy y Foxy parecieron haberse quedado en shock

¿quieren que los dejemos solos?-pregunte

ambos asintieron levemente

bueno , ¡TODOS FUERA DE AQUI¡-grite

pero yo...-Dijo Jane

dije que fuera-dije

todos nos salimos de la oficina y fuimos a la sala de fiestas

Narra: Freddy

Wow...me acabo de enterar de que Foxy era mi hermano cuando éramos niños... y bueno , lo sigue siendo ,o al menos para mi , estaba en shock , no sabia que decir y creo que Foxy tampoco.

jeje...que...gran sorpresa-dije nervioso

¿tu lo sabias?-dijo Foxy volteándome a ver

no, ¿por que lo piensas?-dije

es que... cuando me pusieron fuera de servicio...tu...tu me había llamado hermano-dijo Foxy

lo recordé, y si le había dicho eso

es por que , hasta donde tengo memoria desde que somos animatronicos , siempre te había visto como mi hermano , y ahora se que en verdad lo eras-dije mientras sonreía

Foxy me abrazo y empezó a llorar en mi pecho , de devolví el abrazo ,era mi hermano después de todo , y lo quiero siempre lo eh querido y protegido cuando éramos amigos , pero ahora que se que somos hermanos tengo mas razones para cuidarlo. Escuchamos un ruido de fuera y nos separamos

¿quieres salir?-dije

si-dijo Foxy

ambos salimos de la oficina llendo donde los demás

Narrador: omnisciente

Todos estaban en la sala de fiestas haciendo relajo , las chicas estaban viendo que tan flexibles eran junto con Mike y Jeremy

¿Qué hacen?-dijo Foxy

viendo que tan flexibles somos-dijo Nina

Jane, ayúdame con esto-dijo Judith

Judith estabade cabeza sosteniendoce con las manos y los pies en la pared

ya voy-dijo Jane

Jane tono una pierna de Judith y la aparto de la pares , Judith intento hacer lo mismo con la otra pero sus brazos perdieron fuerza haciendo que se azotara la cabeza contra el piso , perdió el equilibrio y callo del costado donde tenia la herida

¡ JUDITH ¡-gritaron todos llendo con ella

¿estas bien?-dijo Foxy

auch ... si , pero creo que me rompí las ultimas hormonas que me quedaban-dijo Judith

¿hormonas?-dijo Jeremy

querras decir NURONAS-dijo Mike

si , esas cosas-dijo Judith

como sea, hay que hacer un plan para mañana-dijo Mike

¿por que para mañana?-dijo Judith

por que mañana es tu ultima noche de trabajo y ... no sabemos que tiene planeado Golden-dijo Freddy

es cierto-dijo Bonnie

¿quien?-dijo Jeremy pero nadie le iso caso

descuiden , ya lo tengo planeado todo-dijo Judith

¿segura?-dijo Mike

solo hay que traer unas armas y agua bendita-dijo Judith

¿agua bendita?-dijo Sebastian

¡¿armas?¡-dijo Jeremy

sip-dijo Judith

parece buena idea-dijo Nina

ya lo se...mis ideas simpre son...- Judith se desmallo en brazos de Foxy

¡ Judith¡-dijeron Mike , Jeremy y Foxy

creo que le afecto el madrazo de hace rato-dijo Jane

hay que revisar que este bien-dijo Mike

Narra: Judith

me desmalle ¡¿otra vez?¡ , rayos , capaz de que mañana me muero , pero bueno , desperté y lo primero que vi fue a Foxy , Mike y Jeremy

¿Qué hacen a qui?-dije-¿donde estoy?

te estamos cuidando-dijo Foxy

estamos en la oficina-dijo Jane que estaba en el escritorio con su celular y audífonos

¿Qué hora es?-dije

las... 5:50-dijo Jane

¿¡QUE?¡ ¿estuve inconsciente casi toda la noche?-dije levantándome

si-dijo Jeremy

¿paso algo interesante?-dije

no-dijo Jane sin quitarle la mirada a su celular

¿Qué estas viendo?-dije

oh ... un video que grave de la secu... haber si te acuerdas de esto-dijo Jane

me dio su celular y le di al video para que avanzara , Mike ,Jeremy y Foxy se pucieron a mis lados para poder ver también

_EN EL VIDEO..._

era la secundaria donde todos íbamos , mi salón estaba en el primer piso , aunque en mi salón estaban Jane , Nina, Mike y sebastian , y ellos no tenían que estar ahí , no recuerdo esto , pero dejare que el video corra...

¿Qué hacen en nuestro salón?-dijo Jeremy

en el nuestro todo esta aburrido-dijo Mike

y venimos con ustedes-dijo Nina

vamos a Jugar con la pelota-dije

yo me voy a sentar- dijo Jane

Jane se sentó mientras nos grababa ,estábamos jugando como tipo quemados. Jeremy ,Mike y Sebas contra , Nina , una niña que ya no recuerdo y Yo , todo iba bien hasta que a mi se me ocurrio volar la pelota por la ventana

¡ genial Judith ¡-dijo Jane con sarcasmo

perdón-dije

la maestra estaba hablando con otros alumnos ,me asume por la puerta con los demás y luego de un rato nos metimos corriendo

no esta el direc-dijo Sebastian

en ese momento Jane se paro y me grababa a mi solamente, iba a una banca me subi en ella y me salta por la ventana

¡Judith¡-dijo Jeremy

no inventes niña-dijo la chica a la que no recuerdo

estaba afuera y avente la pelota haciendo que le pegara a Mike , luego no podía entrar

¡ ayuda ¡ -dije

metanla-dijo Mike

entre Mike y Jeremy me ayudaron a volver al salón , nos volteamos a ver a la maestra y a los demás niños que nos estaban viendo

usted no vio nada eh profa-dije

luego volvimos a jugar hasta que llego el director y Jane guardo el celular quitando la cámara

_fin del video _

ahhh, ya me acorde de eso-dijo Jeremy

era un festival , y por eso muchos no fueron y todos nos fugamos de nuestros salones-dijo Mike

si-dije

¿te saltaste por la ventana?-dijo Foxy

siiiiii-dije mientras reia

y esa es de las pocas locuras que isimos en la secundaria-dijo Jane

exacto-dijimos Mike , Jeremy y yo

la alarma son , dando la indicación de que ya eran las 6 , los animatronicos volvieron a sus puestos y nos desedimos de ellos

hola a todos ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo el Dueño

bien-respondimos

ok , estoy ocupado , a si que ya pueden irce-dijo el dueño

gracias-respondimos

todos salimos de la pizzería y fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy **

**perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero estoy algo atareada y ocupada el dia de hoy**

**bien , los leemos pronto **


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12: a pelear (noche 5)

Narra:Judith

estoy caminando a mi casa , debo pensar en algo , sinceramente no tengo un plan para esta noche ,solo conseguiré el agua bendita y ya le encargue las armas a un amigo. Al llegar a mi casa me quede parada en la puerta por unos momentos , llame al amigo al que le encargue las armas

_En la llamada..._

_Judith: ¿Hola?_

_?: Hola Judith _

_Judit: ¿tienes lo que te pedí? _

_?: ¿con quien crees que estas hablando? claro que ya tengo las armas _

_Judith: bien ¿a que hora me las podrás traer? _

_?: creo que en la tarde...a las 4 o 5_

_Judith: gracias _

_?: Adiós _

_Judith: adiós...Vicent _

colgué , me cambie de ropa y salí para la iglesia , es el único lugar que yo conozca donde podre conseguir el agua bendita

¿hola?-dije caminando por la iglesia básica

oh , hola pequeña Judith que te trae por a qui?-dijo el padre

pequeña ya no tanto eh...-dije

tienes razón-dijo el padre- ¿Qué necesitas?

me preguntaba si... ¿me podría dar algo de agua bendita?-dije

claro pero... ¿para que la necesitas?-dijo el padre

es que... en donde trabajo pasan cosas raras y... paranormales-dije mintiendo , creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que no soy experta mintiendo

¿Dónde trabajas?-dijo el padre

en la pizzería Fredddy's-dije

el padre se me quedo viendo sorprendido

¿trabajas ahí?-dijo el padre- claro que te doy agua bendita, ya a habido muchos casos en esa pizzería

el padre se fue a quien sabe donde y regreso con una botella llena de agua...bendita supongo

¿con esto será suficiente?-dijo

claro , claro-dije- gracias , nos vemos luego

suerte-dijo el padre

no puedo creer lo fácil que fue hacer esto , digo conseguir el agua bendita , volví a mi casa.

MAS TARDE...

tocaron a mi puerta , fui a abrir , era Vicent y como siempre esta vestido de morado (N/A OMG¡ ,creo que ya saben quien es)

pasa-dije

gracias-dijo Vicent mientras entraba a mi casa (N/A: Judith... ¿nunca te dijeron que invitar a asesinos a tu casa puede ser peligroso?) (perdón si los Spoirler , pero creo que ya todos sabemos quien es el tipo morado y que izo)

¿para que necesitas armas?-dijo Vicent

para el...-dije

Vicent me entrego una bolsa con las 6 armas

gracias-dije -¿no quieres tomar algo?

no , no , no , estoy bien , tengo mas trabajo que hacer-dijo Vicent-Nos vemos luego

se fue y yo me quede viendo las armas ,Mike sabia usarlas , Sebastian tal vez , Jane posiblemente haya usado una en su vida . Nina... lo dudo , Jeremy en su vida abra tocado un arma y yo... yo espero que tantas horas de ver The Walking Dead me sirvan de algo

EN LA NOCHE...

llegue al trabajo y el jefe no estaba pero los demás si

¿y el jefe?-dije

dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y se fue temprano-dijo Mike

bien , vamos a la oficina-dije

todos fuimos a dicho lugar , ya ahí les di un poco de agua ventita y un arma a cada uno

Judith...¿que es esto?-dijo Jeremy viendo el arma con miedo

pues un arma-dije

y...y...¿como para que?-dijo aun con miedo

¿Cómo que para que?-dije

el teléfono volvió a sonar

***estatica* yo... *estatica*...mate...*estatica*...a...*estatica*...su...*estatica*...AMIGO¡ *gritos de animatronicos***

¿ok? , definitivamente esta ah sido la grabación que mas miedo me ah dado , y todos los demás creo que piensan lo mismo

eso no decía la 5ta mpche que trabaje a qui-dijo Mike viendo el teléfono

se escucharon gritos , eran Fredddy , Bonnie , Chica y Foxy , sin dudarlo sali corriendo hacia donde venían los gritos mientras los otros me gritaban ,pero no les ise caso, llege a la sala de fiestas , Golden tenia amarrados a los demás con una extraña cuerna negra

¡¿JUDITH?¡-grito Freddy

¡¿QUE HACES A QUI?¡-grito Bonnie

¡VETE¡-grito Chica

¡ESCONDETE¡-grito Foxy

no les ise caso y saque el arma apuntando a Golden , pronto llegaron los demás e igual apuntaron a Golden

¡dejalos¡-grite

como digas-dijo Golden

las cuerdas desaparecieron y los animatronicos corrieron hacia nosotros

pero no crean que será tan fácil derrotarme -dijo Golden

chasqueo los dedos y de las sombras salieron...los animatronicos que había visto en mis sueños solo que estos escurrían algo negro por los ojos y boca, todos nos quedamos viéndolos raro

les presento a los Toy's-dijo Golden- Toy Freddy , Toy Chica , Toy Bonnie y Toy Foxy mejor conocida como Mangle , ellos eran los...animatronicos que estaban en funcionamiento cuando...eran niños , y los asecinaron

¡te recuerdp que a ti también te mataron Golden¡- me cubri la boca al terminar esa frase

Golden solo me miro- ataquen-les dijo a los Toy's

los toy's corrieron hacia nosotros , apunte a Toy Freddy , dispare y le di ... wow... ¿le di? , creo que no sirvió de mucho ya que protno se volvió a parr y seguir su camino hacia nosotros

rayos-dije

¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo Nina

¡CORRAN¡-grite

lo que digas- dijo Jeremy y empezó a correr m los demás le segimos

¿este es tu plan?-dijo Jane

por ahora si-dije

me volteo para dispararle a los Toy's ,ganando un poco mas de tiempo de correr

¡por a qui¡-dijo Mike

todos nos metimos a un extraño cuarto

¿es es esto?-dijo Nina

esa música...también la escuche en mis sueños , estaba la cajita musical a lado de una gran caja de regalo

es una cajita musical-dijo Foxy

como sea ¿Qué aremos ahora?-dijo Chica

no se, déjenme pensar-dije

la cajita de música se detuvo-dijo Nina y era cierto , ta música ya no se escuchaba

¡no me mporta si la cajita dejo de sonar¡-dijo Mike

la caja se empezó a mover y me hacerque un poco a ella

¿pero que rayos?...-dije

en ese momento algo me salto encima , era como Slenderman , delgado y alto , vestido de negro con franjas y botones blancos y una mascara de ojos negros con un punto blanco , lagrimas moradas que caian de estos y las mejillas pintadas de rojo , esa cosa me estaba ahorcando.

¡Judith¡-gritaron todos

Mike le abia a disparar

¿es...pera...so...solo...dale...cu...cuer...da...a...la ...caja¡-dije con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

enseguida Jeremy fue donde la caja y le empezó a dar cuerda , en cuanto la música volvió a sonar esa cosa callo, creo que se durmió

¿Qué es esta cosa?-dijo Bonnie viendo lo que me acababa de atacar

no se...-dije

lo mire bien , y luego de un rato lo volvi a meter en esa caja mientras Jeremy le seguía dando cuarda a la cajita musical

deja de darle cuerda a la cajita-dije viendo Jeremy

Jeremy paro

genial...ahora tenemos otro animatronico loco que nos intentara matar-dijo Mike

Hello-se escucho detrás de nosotros . todos saltamos al escucharlo

era... el mismo niñito que vi en mi sueño , solo que ahora a su lado había un animatronico casi igual a el , solo que su ropa era de color rosa , ojos de este color y el pelo mas largo y amarrado de una coleta , claramente er una niña

hahaha...hahaha...hahaha-los 2 se empezaron a reir mientras nos veian

mejor vámonos-dijo Jane

los niños van a darles nuestra ubicación a los Toy's-dije

¡CORRAN¡-grito Jeremy

todos volvimos a correr

¡ Niños del demonio ¡-grito Sebastian

seguimos corriendo , yo era de las que iba hasta atrás , no había señales de los Toy's ni de Golden. Hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo del pie haciendo que me callera y me empezó a arrastrar hacia la dirección opuesta de donde estábamos corriendo

Narrador: Obnisciente

¡Foxy¡-grito Judith

todos se voltearon ante el grito de Judith

¡Judith¡-gritaron casi todos

Judith era arrastrada por una clase de tentáculo de metal , forcejeaba para liverarce pero era en vano, su raptora era Mangle quien colgaba del techo pero bajo de el al momento que Judith llego donde ella

Narra:Judith

quede frente a frente con Mangle , tome el arma y la empecé a golpear con ella pero su 2da cabezo me mordio la mano haciendo que dejara caer el arma , luego me volvió a tirar y Mangle iba a morderme , cerre los ojos pero al no sentir dolor alguno los abri...no pude creer lo que veía...Jeremy... se puso frente a mi recibiendo la mordida , de sus ojos caian lagrimas mientras miraba a la nada

¡Jeremy¡-escuche el grito de Mike

me congele ahí , no sabia que hacer o decir , Jeremy callo de rodillaz y fue ahí cuando reaccione

¡Jeremy¡- seguía viendo a la nada mientras lloraba-¡Jeremy...Hablame¡

Mangli iba a dar otra mordida pero Foxy la golpeo y empezó a pelear con ella , Mike fue conmigo y con Jeremy

hay que hacer algo o va a morir-dijo Mike , su voz se escuchaba cortada y al borde del llanto

mire a Jeremy que ahora respiraba de forma agitada e irregular , mire a los demás, Freddy y Jane estaban peleando contra Toy Freddy , Bonnie y Nina contra Toy Bonnie , Chica y Sebastian contra Toy Chica y Foxy contra Mangle

vamos-dije intentando levantar a Jeremy

Mike me ayudo a levantarlo , para que fuera mas fácil y rápido Mike lo cargo en su espalda , era muy ligero a si que lo podía hacer rápidamente , tome un Kit de emergencias y Mike y yo fuimos a un extraño cuarto , nunca había estado ahí , ni el nunca lo había visto ,pero no nos importo mucho eso y comenzamos a intentar curar a Jeremy quien seguía llorando pero creo que ahora no veía a nosotros ahora.

tranquilo-dije

vas a estar bien-dijo Mike mientras desinfectaba la herida

por alguna extraña razón no podía hablar...o tal vez no quería , Mike vendo la cabezo de Jeremy

hay que terminar con esto pronto-dijo Mike

si...-dije

aguanta Jeremy-dijo Mike

Jeremy asintió levemente ,Mire a Mike ambos asentimos y salimos corriendo ,fuimos donde los demás y claramente los Toy's estaban ganando la pelea , yo iba a entrar pero Mike me tomo del hombro

¿cress que podrás tu sola contra Golden?-dijo Mike

claro...-dije insegura

Mike suspiro y me dio el su arma, lo mire y asentí , el entro a ayudar a los demás y yo fui a donde vi a Golden por ultima vez , claro que ya no estaba ahí , pero lo tenia que atraer de alguna forma

¡Golden¡-grite-¡Golden Freddy¡...¡muéstrate¡...¡cobarde¡...¿o que?...¿temes que una chica salga GANADORA en tu juego?

todo en mi alrededor se volvió completamente negro , me empezó a doler la caeza y veía la frase ''IT'S ME'' estaba escrita con sangre frente a mi , me caí de rodillas ,me estaba costando respirar

¿creíste que eras fuerte?-me voltee y vi a Golden

no conteste solo lo miraba enojada mientras respiraba agitadamente

debo admitir que me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos... mis felicitaciones-dijo- por eso te tengo un regalo

a un lado de el apareció una traje animatronico , era una zorra rosa con blanco , casi como Mangle pero los colores invertidos , tenia un traje como de pirata y creo que tenia mi tamaño

¿te gusta? , lo ice especialmente para ti , se lo bien que te llevas con Foxy...a si , que ahora serás parte de su tripulación-dijo con una sonrisa

me pare con dificultad y le empecé a dispararle a Golden , lo ise hasta que se acabaron las balas , le di casi en todo su cuerpo , en la oreja izquierda , el ojo derecho , y varias partes de sus bazos y piernas

jajajaja... ¿creías que unas simples balas podrían acabar conmigo? -dijo

iba a sacar el agua bendita pero un grito me distrajo , un grito que se escucho por toda la pizzería , me voltee

Jeremy...-susurre

Golden aprovecho eso para atacarme , me estaba ahorcando mientras me llevaba al traje , intente zafarme pero no podía

Game over-dijo Golden mientras ponía la mascara de la animatronica sobre la mía

¡de...te...n...te...¡...¡FRANSICO¡-grite

Narra: Jeremy

Judith y Mike me dejaron en un extraño cuarto , me curaron la herida que Mangle me izo , me mordió , por que me puse entre ella y Judith. Era horrible lo qe estaba sintiendo en ese momento , sentía como la vida se iba lentamente de mi cuerpo , ¿Qué podía hacer? , llorar , era lo único que podía hacer , llorar , no podía hablar , y apenas y podía ver. Escuche que abrieron la puerta , no vei muy bien , solo vi una sombre humana , no podría ser ninguno de los chicos ya que era alta y delgada , y detrás venían otras 2 sombras mas pequeñas casi iguales , se acercaban a mi.

¿chi...chicos?-dije muy débil

cuando estuvieron mas cerca de mi , los pude ver claramente, eran... era la marioneta qe ahorco a Judith y los niñitos que se empezaron a reir , era mi fon , ahora si voy a morir , era mi muerte segura , cerre los ojos y baje la cabeza , no tenia fuerza para defenderme y aunque las tuviera ,seria demasiado débil, sentí que la marioneta venia hacia a mi.

lo siento chicos...-fue lo único que pude susurrar mientras mas lagrimas caian por mis ojos

sentí como tomaban mi mentón y lo levantaban , la marioneta me miro y luego me sonrio ¿por que me sonrio? , me mostro una de sus manos de la cual empezó a salir un resplandor color verde , puso esa mano en mi herida y grite con todas mis fuerzas , eso dolia y ardia , estuvo a si por unos momentos , luego quito su mano y quito la venda de mi cabeza , lo mire confundido , los pequeños niños se acercaron a mi con un espejo , lo tome y vi que ya no tenia la herida , como si Mangle nunca me hubiera morido

Gra...gracias-dije viendo a la marioneta la cual sonrió y yo le debolvi la sonrisa

Narra: Judith

en cuanto grite su nombre de cuando era niño , me solto junto con la mascara

¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR A SI¡-grito- ya no soy eso...

era ahora o nunca , tome el agua bendita y le eche la mitad de la que tenia

¡AHHHH , ESTUPIDA¡-Grito Golden

un aura negra rodeo a Golden mientras la obscuridad de mis alrededores y la frase It's me desaparecían , finalmente Golden callo al suelo , al parecer sin vida , suspire, di eso por terminado y volvi con los demás , los toy's también estaban fuera de combate pero...los demás estaban muy heridos. Freddy tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo y le faltaba su ojo derecho , Chica ... precia que le abrieron la mandíbula hasta rompercela y no tenia sus manos ,a Foxy de faltaban partes de su cuerpo , y Bonnie...el era el que resulto peor , no tenia rostro ni so brazo izquierdo

¡Judith¡- en cuanto Foxy me vio corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

estoy bien...estoy bien-dije-...pero dudo poder decir lo mismo de ustedes

de...dess...cui...i...da...e...s.s...ta...mos...bie...n-dijo Chica

vi a Jeremy recargado en la puerta , no tenia la herida

¡Jeremy¡-fui con el y lo abrase

sentí que el me devolvió el abrazo , detrás de el estaban la marioneta y los niños , me separe de Jeremy y fui donde ellos , la marioneta bajo la cabeza , creo que esta arrepentido de lo que izo

descuida-dijo a lo que la marioneta sonrió

¿Qué le paso a Golden?-dijo Mike

ya no existe-conteste

¿Cómo lo isiste?-dijo Jane

le vertí la mitad del agua bendita que traía-dije- creo que su alma dejo el animatronico

eso significa...-dijo Foxy

...¿podemos ser libres?-dijo Freddy

sentí algo raro en mi pecho al escucharlos decir eso , no quería que se fueran pero tampoco era nadie pera negarles la libertad

s...si-dije en un hilo de voz

¿quieren hacerlo?-dijo Nina quien se notaba triste

los animatronicos se miraron entre si

si...-dijeron todos , menos Bonnie , el asintió

sentí como mi corazón se estremeció y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos , todos nos abrazamos con todos hasta que Jane quedo frente a Freddy , Nina quedo frente a Bonnie , Sebastian quedo frente a Chica y yo frente a Foxy , todos con lagrimas en los ojos y los chicos y yo tiramos el agua bendita encima del respectivo animatronico que teníamos al frente , estos cerraron los ojos y sonrieron , lo que me llamo la atención es que a ellos los rodeo un aura blanca y no negra como a Golden , luego de todo esto no tuvimos nada mas que hacer...la marioneta se fue a quien sabe donde con los niños...ya no quedaba nada

* * *

><p><strong>No voy a llorar...no voy a llorar... *se tira al piso a llorar* <strong>

**espero que les haya gustado **

**¿que?¿creen que esto es el final? PUES NOOOO... solo es el inicio :D **

**empezare a usar mi DevianArt , me encuentras como ''Judikis11'' a si que díganme... ¿Qué momento de la historia quieren que quede plasmada? **

**nos leemos pronto **


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13: Renacimiento

Narra:Foxy

abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba en un lugar negro , no veía ni oía nada mas que silencio y obscuridad

¿hola?-dije-¿hay alguien?

seguía siendo un animatronico , me pare y comencé a caminar sin rumbo

¿Freddy?¿Bonnie?¿Chica?-dije mientras caminaba

¡¿Foxy?¡-escuche a lo lejos

¡¿hola?¡-grite

¿Foxy?-seguía escuchando a lo lejos

analice un momento esa voz , ¡era Freddy¡ , comencé a correr hacia donde venia la voz

¡Freddy¡-grite mientras corría

corrí por un buen rato hasta que choque con algo...mejor dicho alguien , era Freddy , al verme me abrazo y yo le correspondí

¿estas bien hermanito?-dijo Freddy

asentí y volví a abrazarlo-¿donde estamos?-pregunte

no se... no se-dijo Freddy-hay que buscar a Bonnie y Chica

caminamos por lo que para mi fueron horas , hasta que nos encontramos con Chica quien estaba con Bonnie ayudándolo a caminar

¡Chi...cos¡-dijo Chica

hola Chica-dijo Freddy

¿saben donde estamos?-dijo Chica

no , ni idea-dije

síganme si quieren saber donde están- a nuestro lado apareció una chica , vestida de blanco y pelo rubio y ojos azules, nos miraba con una gran sonrisa, todos nos quedamos ahí sin decir ni hacer nada-vamos no sean tímidos-nos volvió a decir y empezó a caminar, nosotros la seguimos confundidos. Paso otro rato cuando llegamos a una extraña habitación , era negra pero con niebla y ahí estaba otra chica, de vestida de rojo , ojos y pelo del mismo color

¿encontraste a Golden?-dijo la chica rubia

no , ni idea-dijo la chica pelirroja

¿para que lo quieren?-dijo Freddy

no es de tu incumbencia-dijo la pelirroja

eehhh...jeje... discúlpenla , no es muy...amigable que digamos-dijo la chica Rubia

¿Qué hacemos a qui? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunte

wow , wow , tranquilo , todo a su tiempo-dijo la Rubia- yo me llamo Milagro y soy la guardiana de la vida

la chica pelirroja gruño

y ella es Milena , guardiana de la muerte-dijo Milagros

están a qui , por que debemos decidir que hacer con ustedes-dijo Milena

¿Cómo que que hacer con ustedes?-dijo Freddy

si...a qui decidimos a donde mandarlos-dijo Milagros

si al cielo o el infierno-dijo Milena

trague saliva al escuchar eso

si...pero falta alguien mas para tomar esa decisión-dijo Milagros

¿qui...quien?-dijo Chica

el guardián de las almas-dijo Milena

se escucho un extraño ruido

y ya llego...-dijo Milagros- ustedes quédense a qui

las 2 chicas salieron del cuarto y nosotros nos quedamos en el , mire el techo

miren...-dije

los demás subieron la vista , había 5 llaves , 1 café, 1 morada , 1 amarilla, 1 roja y 1 dorada , nos las quedamos viendo por un rato hasta que Freddy hablo

¿nos representan a nosotros?-dijo

eso creo-dije

perdí la noción del tiempo , no había rastros de Milena o Milagros , la verdad no sabemos a donde nos mandaran , supongo que Golden debería estar a qui ya que hay una llave con su color en el techo , pero no me vi mucha importancia a eso

ch...chi...cos-dijo Chica

6 pequeñas luces nos rodearon a los 4, 1 rosa , 1 lila , una café claro, 1 verde , 1narana y 1 azul , formaron un circulo alrededor de nosotros y empezaron a girar , Milena y Milagros aparecieron de la nada

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Freddy

hemos decidido-dijo Milena

¿a ... don...donde ...nos...mandara...n?-dijo Chica

ya verán-dijo Milena

eso me asusto , sinceramente , mire las llaves, la Café , Morada ,Amarilla y roja comenzaron a girar

después de su agonía , serán felices solo renaciendo-dijo Milagros

las luces comenzaron a ir mas rápido

hoy será su cumpleaños vívanlo contentos-dijo Milena

luego de eso solo vi una intensa luz para luego ver obscuridad

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOWWW 2 en un dia XD <strong>

**ok , perdón si fue corto pero era lo único que decir en este cap **

**nos leemos pronto **


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 13: volvimos

Narrador Omnisciente

La pizzería estaba en completo silencio , los guardias se encontraban en la pequeña oficina sin hacer nada , se notaba la tristeza en los 6 , pero Judith era la mas afectada, Freddy , Bonnie, Chica y Foxy habían tomado la decisión de que sus almas tendrían libertad , y nadie se los podía negar. Eran las 5:30 a.m , media hora mas y salaldrian de ahí para seguramente jamas volver

Narra:Judith

estaba muy deprimida, la pizzería de un momento a otro perdió la felicidad por a si decirlo , estaba sentada en la silla hasta que me pare

¿a donde vas?-pregunto Mike

...solo quiero...refrescarme-dije-después de todo ya no hay de que preocuparce

sali , estaba cerca del lugar donde dejamos a los animaronicos , intente ignorarlo pero escuche un ruido , sabia que no serian ellos ,pero alguien se pudo haber metido a la pizzería , fui a investigar pero estaba todo obscuro

¿Hola?-dije-¿hay alguien ahí?

vi algo moverse frente a mi , saque el arma

¿quien es?-dije

¡JUDITH¡- alguien salto sobre mi y me abrazo , no podría ser ninguno de los chicos por que todos estaban en la oficina ¿Quién será?

lo aparte bruscamente de mi , al ver quien era me quede boquiabierta , era un chico tal vez de mi edad , pelo pelirrojo , vestido con ropa rasgada que parecía ser de pirata, lo que me llamo la atención fue que tenia orejas y colita de zorro , una de las orejas estaba vendada , al igual que uno de sus ojos y partes del cuerpo , me miraba con una sonrisa

¿Fo..foxy?-dije al borde del llanto

si ,Judith...soy yo-dijo ,su voz ya no era robótica ,era hermosa

¿qu...que...como...cuando...?-dije , simplemente no me lo podía creer

¿Judith?-escuche detrás de mi

me voltee y vi a Freddy , Bonnie y Chica , ya ninguno era un animaronico. Freddy tenia unos 19 o 20 años mas o menos , tenia el pelo café , vestido de ropa color vino , su gorrito y moños negros , orejas y colita de oso , creo que todos tienen las heridas de la batalla , ya que el tenia vendado su ojo y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Chica tenia unos 17 o 18 años , tenia una playera y falda amarillas , creo que tenia una clase de alitas en la espalda y unas cuantas plumas como una cola de un ave , tenia un collarín y sus manos estaban vendadas. Bonnie tenia unos 20 años, un traje morado , cabello lila , orejas y colita de conejo , su brazo derecho estaba vendado al igual que toda su cara , solo podía ver su ojo rosa ,era lo único que no cubrían las vendas

¡chi...CHICOS¡-llame a los demás

Narra: Nina

Judith nos llamo , Mike y Jeremy fueron los primeros en salir corriendo y los demás le seguimos , llegamos a donde habíamos dejado a los animatronicos , no veía muy bien por la falta de luz , alguien prendió la luz y ... habían 4 chicos que parecían mitad animal , el conejo morado me llamo la atención , tenia la cra y brazos vendados...me recordó a Bonnie

emmm...¿Judith?...¿quienes son ellos?-dijo Jeremy

chicos...son Freddy , Bonnie , Chica y Foxy-dijo

pe quede conjelada y creo que los demás también

yo me hacerque a Bonnie , Jane a Freddy y Sebas a Chica

¿so...son humanos?-dijo Sebas mientras tocaba las mejillas de Chica

eso parece-dijo Chica

¿Bonnie...?-dije mientras tomaba las manos de este

tenia la cara vendada y solo podía ver uno de sus ojos , pero creo que sonrio y me abrazo con su brazo bueno

Jane y Freddy solo se miraron por un rato

¡esto es genial¡-el grito de Foxy iso que Bonnie y yo nos separaramos- ¡ahora somos humanos¡ podre hacer lo que siempre eh querido

¿y que es lo que siempre has querido hacer?-dijo Judith

esto...-dicho esto Foxy tomo de la cintura a Judith y la beso

¡uhhhh¡-gritamos todos

Judith se veía sorprendida , al igual que Foxy estaba roja , pude notar que le devolvió el beso a Foxy , mire de reojo a Jeremy y Mike ya que...ellos dos estuvieron enamorados de Judith ... al menos en la primaria , Mike me lo confeso a mi una vez y Jeremy fue obligado a decirlo por elegir ''verdad'' en un juego de verdad o reto , eso fue en la secundaria , no se si aun sentían algo por ella , Judith y Foxy se separaron de un rato.

pe...pedon...feu la emocon-dijo Foxy

no...esta bien-dijo Judith

Freddy rio y reboloteo el cabello de Foxy

bien... ¿y como paso esto?-dijo Mike , el tono de su voz no me gusto

no se bien eso-dijo Freddy

¿por que tantas vendas?-dijo Foxy mirando todo su cuerpo

no se-dijo Chica

Bonnie intento quitarce la venda de la cara con su manos libre ,pero de la nada la marioneta apareció y lo detuvo

¿y tu donde estabas?-dije

la marioneta abrió su boca ,pero de esta no salían palabras ,solo un pequeño quejido ,y luego señalo su garganta

¿no puedes hablar?-dijo Judith

la marioneta negó con la cabeza

¿hay algo que podamos hacer para arreglarlo?-dijo Judith

l marioneta iba hacer algo , pero la campanita que indicaba las 6 sonó y se fue a quien sabe donde corriendo

¡ESPERA¡-grito Judith

la marioneta no le izo caso y se fue

iogan chicos...lamento decirles que...-el jefe entro y se quedo viendo a los hibirodos... les dire a si

¿hola?-dijo Chica

creo que hay mucho que explicar...-dijo Judith

luego de dar una larga explicación el jefe mas o menos empezó a entender lo que pasaba

creo que ya entendí-dijo el jefe

tengo sueño-dijo Chica mientras se recargaba en el hombro de sebas

bien , ¿nos podemos ir?-dijo Jane

claro , tengan su paga-dijo dándonos a caa uno $120 dólares-y...creo que esto es por tantos años de trabajo- a los hibridos les extendió un gran fajo (no se si a si se dice) de billetes y estos con duda lo tomaron

¿gracias?-dijo Fredddy

ahora yo les dare un aviso , por algunos problemas nos vemos obligados a cerrar-dijo el jefe-a si que ya se pueden ir

todos estábamos a punto de irnos hasta que

disculpe , si no es mucha molestia ¿me podría llevar a la tipo marioneta y a los niñitos?-dijo Judith

¿habas de Puppet , Bb y Bg?-dijo el jefe

si...ellos-dijo Judith

bueno , no veo por que no , adelante-dijo el jefe

gracias-dijo Judith

Narra: Foxy

Judith pidió llevarce a los animatronicos con forma humana

¿por que te los quieres llevar?-pregunte mientras la seguía

son los últimos a qui que tienen vida-dijo Judith- o al menos Puppet

¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Jane

Puppet seguía moviéndose, aun después de que Golden desapareciera-dijo Judith

llegamos nuevamente a esa habitación , la caja estaba sonando , Judith se acerco a la caja y la pateo , poco después la marioneta salio con una cara de ''¡¿que te pasa?¡''

estamos a mano-dio Judith

hahaha-los niñitos se rieron sobresaltando a todos

¡AHHHHH, Hijos de su mama¡-grito Sebastian

los niños parecieron asustarce , la marineta salio de su caja y fue junto a los niños

bien, empaquen sus cosa , por que nos los llevamos en este instante-dijo Judith

los otros la miron sonprendidos y confundido

¡muevance¡-dijo Judith

los 2 dieron un pequeño salto , la marioneta se metio a su caja pero no la cerro y los niños tomaron unos globos y un letrero que decía ''Balloons''

¿listos?-dijo Judith

todos asentimos

vámonos-dijo Judith

dicho esto todos salimos de la pizzería

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW... muchos me pidieron JudithXFoxy , de echo ya lo tenia planeado pero AHI ESTA XD<strong>

**¿Mike y/o Jeremy se pondrán celosos? DESIDANLO USTEDES**

**nueva obra subida al DevianArt **

**ok , nos leemos pronto **


End file.
